No More Lies
by Emador
Summary: Amelia struggles with Spot's absence, and Lily struggles with Race's choices. #4 in my "Lies" series. [Repost; originally posted in 2014].
1. Tomorrow!

_April 1902_

Aside from the regular restaurant background noise in Tibby's, you could've heard a pin drop. Baby looked around the table at each of the girls staring back at her.

Tears filled Lily's eyes, refusing to fall, because she really was happy for her friend. All that interrupted her smile were the corners of her mouth threatening to turn on in a sob.

Penny stared at her in shock, her hand over her mouth.

Maggie froze in the middle of cutting little Sofie's food into bites.

Amelia shook her head, still reeling from the shock. "When do you leave?" Amelia broke the silence.

"Tomorrow," Baby replied.

And all hell broke loose.

"Tomorrow?!" yelled Lily.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" asked Amelia.

"How long have you been planning this?" Maggie asked.

"That's hardly time to say goodbye!" said Penny.

Baby put her hands out, motioning for them to calm down. "I know, I know, it's short notice," she said. "But Jack and I don't want a long goodbye, and tickets to Santa Fe are really cheap right now."

"What am I going to do without you?" Lily said, her voice cracking and the tears coming.

Penny sniffled, pulling Lily into a side-hug.

"You girls will be just fine," Baby tried to give her a comforting smile, but felt tears sting her own eyes.

"You're awfully quiet," Amelia turned to Blondie.

Blondie looked up at her, and then at each of the girls around the table. "Um…Snipeshooter and I are going with them."

"What?!" Penny exclaimed.

"How long has this been going on?" Maggie asked.

"Well, Jack has been planning this for years, obviously," said Baby. "It was always sort of an unspoken given that I would go with him. We finally saved up enough."

"And how did you and Snipeshooter get involved?" asked Amelia.

"Well, Snipeshooter's always been savin' up money to go to St. Louis to look for his parents," said Blondie. "And I want to go with him. So we're all gonna ride together until St. Louis."

The girls sat in silence.

"Tomorrow?!" Lily said again.

* * *

"We're happy for you, Jack," said Skittery, clapping Jack on the shoulder.

"Thanks," Jack grinned.

"After all these years, you're finally goin'?" Spot asked.

Jack nodded. "Baby and I finally saved up enough."

The boys all sat around a table in Medda's hall.

"Another round for my boys," Medda grinned, bringing over a tray of glasses full of rootbeer.

"What are you doin' servin' drinks, Medda?" Jack asked.

"My VIP guests get the very best," she winked at him. "Enjoy it now, because you'll never get this again!" Jack chuckled. "I still can't believe you're leaving, Kelly." She shook her head. "You make sure you come by one more time before you go, okay?"

"I promise," Jack grinned.

Medda tousled his hair before walking away, handing the tray off to the bartender.

"So when do ya leave?" Race asked, lighting his cigar.

"Tomorrow," said Jack.

The boys were silent for a few moments.

"Well," said Spot, raising his glass. "We wish you the best. To Jack."

"To Jack!" the rest of the boys echoed, raising their glasses.


	2. End of an Era

_April 1902_

People hustled and bustled around Pennsylvania Station. "This it," said Jack, looking at Baby. "Time to say our goodbyes."

Baby took a deep breath and turned to Penny.

"You were my first real friend," said Penny. "I can't believe you're leaving."

"I'm going to miss you," said Baby, pulling her into a hug. "You keep these other girls out of trouble, okay?"

"I'll do my best," said Penny, glancing at the girls. "But you know them."

Baby laughed and moved on to Maggie who was holding Sofie. "I'm going to miss this precious girl," said Baby as Maggie handed her to Baby. "You better never forgot your Auntie Baby, okay?"

"Have a safe trip," said Maggie, hugging Baby. "Write to us as soon as you get into town and tell us all about it."

"We will," said Baby, handing Sofie back to Maggie.

"You're really leaving, aren't you?" Lily said.

Baby nodded, pulling her into a hug. "You've been there for me from the beginning," said Baby. "I'll never forget you."

All Lily could do was nod. Any attempt at speech would result in sobbing.

"Saving the best for last," Amelia grinned.

"For all you've changed, you really have stayed the same," said Baby, shaking her head.

"You love me and you know it," said Amelia, pulling her into a hug.

"I'm only sorry I'm leaving right when you're with us for good," said Baby.

"Me too," said Amelia. "Thank you for all that you've done for me."

"Take care of these girls, okay?"

"You got it."

Blondie and Snipeshooter said their goodbyes as well. Jack said his goodbyes to the boys.

"Even though you ain't been a newsie in a long time, I know that I'm leaving the newsies in good hands," Jack said to Skittery. "You're the best circulation manager they ever had."

"It won't be the same not seein' you every day," said Skittery, giving Jack a hug.

"Yeah, who are we gonna turn to if Skitts starts jackin' up the price?" Specs joked.

"You know he'd eat the price change and still sell the papes to you for two for a penny," said Jack, giving Specs a hug.

Jack said his goodbyes and farewells to the rest of the newsies, and finally came to Race and Spot.

"All right, you two," said Jack. "This is it."

"Told ya he was really leavin'," Race said to Spot. "You owe me two bits."

Spot rolled his eyes and Jack laughed. "You stay out of trouble."

"I'll try," said Race as he and Jack hugged.

"Keep an eye on these guys, will ya?" Jack asked when he turned to Spot.

"Always will," Spot smirked.

Jack spit in his hand and Spot did the same. They shook.

The train let out a long whistle and "all aboard!" was heard up and down the platform. "That's us," said Jack, picking up his and Baby's small bags. Snipeshooter picked up his and Blondie's bags.

The four travelers took a long look at the friends they were leaving behind.

"Just keep carryin' the banner," Jack nodded to them. They all waved as the four of them boarded the train.

As soon as they boarded, most of the newsies wandered off – there were papers to sell, after all. The girls and their boys stayed until the last whistle blew and the train slowly pulled out of the station. The group stayed there until the last car was out of sight.

"Unbelievable," Spot said, his arm around Amelia. "All this time, part of me thought it might be a joke."

"I know," said Race. "Now cough up that two bits."

"They're really gone," said Skittery.

"They're happy, though," said Penny. "And that's what's important."

"Our group is dwindling," said Lily.

"Guess we all have to grow up some time," said Amelia.

"Come on," said Maggie. "I say we all get some dinner."

The group turned and walked out of the station, each person lost in their own thoughts, thinking about their friends that had just left.

"The end of an era," Spot said as they walked into Tibby's.

"I don't even know of a New York without Jack Kelly in it," said Race as they all took their seats at a big table in the middle.

"It's just us three now," said Penny, looking at Lily and Amelia.

"Can you take her?" Maggie looked up at Skittery.

"Sure," said Skittery, taking Sofie. "Come here, sweet girl." He gave her a kiss on the cheek before holding her to his side. He held onto Sofie with one arm and put the other around Maggie, giving her a kiss on the temple. The waiters brought over plates of their usual meals.

"She's getting so big," Amelia grinned. "I still can't get over how big she's gotten."

"I can't believe it's already been two years," said Maggie, shaking her head.

"Has it really?" asked Amelia, shaking her head in disbelief.

"And where's yours?" Lily smirked.

"My what?" asked Amelia.

"That little one that clings to you like you're his mother," said Lily.

"Oh, Pint," said Amelia, chuckled. "Yeah, he's a cute kid."

"I'm surprised he's not here with you now," said Penny.

"They must've gotten a babysitter, so mom and dad could have a date," smirked Specs.

"Is Flint your new nanny?" Skittery joked.

Spot rolled his eyes, but smirked at their comments.

* * *

That night after everyone had said their goodbyes, Lily, Amelia, and Penny walked back to their lodging house.

The girls walked into the lodging house as Ms. Cranbrook and an older gentleman were walking down the stairs from the bunkroom.

"There is rooftop access via the fire escape or the attic door," said Ms. Cranbrook. "All electric lighting, running water, and I saw you eyeing that big stove."

"What's going on?" Lily frowned.

"I'm selling the house," said Ms. Cranbrook.

"WHAT?" all the girls said in unison.

"Girls, you pay me pennies a day to live here, and now there are only three of you. We haven't gotten any new girls since that new boarding house went up down the street. You girls keep dying off or leaving. It's not worth it, so Mr. Jones here is going to turn it into a deli."

"I'll take it," Mr. Jones grinned.

"Where are we supposed to live?" asked Penny.

"I don't care," said Ms. Cranbrook. "There are plenty of boarding houses for women in this city. Just be out by tomorrow morning. I'll be by to collect the rent you owe me. Now, if you'll excuse us, Mr. Jones and I have some paperwork to sign."

Ms. Cranbrook and Mr. Jones walked out of the house, arm in arm.

"You've got to be kidding me," said Penny.

"What are we going to do now?" Lily asked.

"I don't know," said Amelia.

"Just promise me we'll stick together, okay?" Lily asked.

"I promise," said Penny.

"Me too," said Amelia.

The girls walked up the stairs, trying to brainstorm ideas of living situations where they could all live together.

As the other girls drifted off to sleep, Lily looked around at the empty bunks that used to be occupied by her friends. Ellie. Nancy. Maggie. Blondie. Baby.


	3. Back to Brooklyn

_May 1902_

"There she is," Spot grinned when he saw Amelia approaching the next morning. He frowned when he saw her empty hands. "Where are all your papes?"

"I sold them all," she said, looking downcast.

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Remember when I told you I sold a paper to Elena Hearst the other day?" she asked.

Spot nodded.

"Evidently, she found it hilarious that Mrs. Amelia Vanderbilt is on the streets selling papers," said Amelia. "So all the society ladies decided to gather at the Brooklyn Bridge this morning and buy papers from me. They all made sure they had their pennies." Amelia rolled her eyes. "It was probably the only time any of them had ever seen a single penny." She sighed. "It was humiliating. And to make it worse, the headline was advertising the trial for Glenn's murder."

"I'm sorry, Wakefield," Spot said, putting his arm around her and kissing her temple.

"I'm sure it will be in the society page tomorrow."

"But you don't have to worry about that anymore, right?" Spot asked.

"It still bothers me, though. I'm the laughingstock of Madison Avenue, and now I have no where to live."

"What do you mean?" Spot frowned.

"Cranbrook sold our lodging house," she said. "We all got kicked out this morning."

"What?! What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know!" She threw up her hands, as if this was the straw that broke the camel's back. "It's only Penny, Lily, and me that got kicked out because we were the only ones living there."

"What are the other girls doin'?"

"I don't know. We tried to figure out how to stay together, but no one really came up with any plausible ideas." Amelia sighed. "I don't know how to do this on my own. And that kills me."

"Don't worry about it, Wakefield. We'll figure something out. For now," he handed her a portion of his papes, "you can help me sell these."

Amelia rolled her eyes and took the stack.

* * *

Later that evening, Spot walked her to a run down building.

" _Your_ lodging house?" she asked.

Spot nodded. "Go up the fire escape and wait for me on the roof."

"I am not staying in a room full of smelly boys," said Amelia.

Spot rolled his eyes. "You think I'd _let_ you stay in a room full of my boys? Just trust me."

Amelia walked up the fire escape as Spot walked in the front door. She carefully crept up the fire escape, careful to avoid being seen through any of the windows.

Spot walked up the stairs to the bunkroom.

"Hey, Spot, where you been?" Mikey asked.

"Long story," said Spot. He walked over to one of the empty bunks and pulled the mattress off.

"What are you doin'?"

"Just help me take these to the roof," said Spot, pulling his own mattress off. Pint jumped off his own bed and tried to help Spot carry the mattress across the room. Spot knew he just wanted to help. "Thanks, Pint." He humored the boy by letting him help, even though it slowed him down.

Spot climbed through the window. Mikey and Pint grabbed one end of the flimsy mattress and pushed as Spot pulled the mattress through the window. Spot carried that mattress up to the roof and came back for the other one. Mikey was already through the window and carrying it up, followed by Pint carrying some blankets.

"Thanks, Mikey," said Spot, taking it off his hands.

"Why do you need…" Mikey started, but stopped when he saw Amelia. "Oh."

"Hi Mikey," said Amelia.

Pint pushed past Mikey and hopped onto the roof and ran to Amelia, hugging her legs.

"Hi Pint," Amelia smiled, rubbing his back.

"Spot, if you get caught, you're gonna get kicked out of the house."

"We won't get caught. Besides, it's just two kids sleepin' outside…"

Mikey raised his eyebrows.

"That's all!" said Spot, making his point.

"Okay," Mikey said, raising his hands in defense. "We'll make sure the caretaker doesn't come up here. Come on, Pint."

Pint shook his head and moved behind Amelia.

"It's okay, he can stay up here," said Amelia.

Mikey smirked. "I'll sleep easier knowing you've got a chaperone up here," he joked. Mikey walked back down the fire escape.

Spot positioned the mattresses next to each other and spread the blankets out. "This will work for tonight...not sure about when the rain hits."

"It's fine," Amelia smiled, sitting down on her mattress, sitting back up against the chimney. "Thank you." Pint crawled into her lap and rested his head on her shoulder.

Spot sat down next to her and put his arm around her. "So you gonna show up for the trial?"

Amelia sighed. "I don't know. On the one hand, I feel like I should. I mean he was my husband. But at the same time, I just want to leave that life behind."

"Well, whatever you want to do, I'll be there for you."

Amelia grinned at him and leaned over and gave him a kiss.


	4. New Place to Live

_May 1902_

Race and Lily stood on their corner selling papers.

"What are you girls gonna do?"

"Well, I thought we were sticking together," said Lily. "But apparently Amelia and Penny have got better offers. I haven't seen either of them in two days."

"Knowing those two, Spot's probably talked Amelia into stayin' somewhere over there," said Race. "I haven't seen Specs in a couple days either."

"Think they're okay?"

"Oh yeah," said Race. "Those two are the least likely to get into trouble."

"True. They aren't us."

Race laughed. "Trouble just seems to find us, I swear."

"Yeah, it's not like you go looking for it," Lily joked. She walked down the street, selling a few more papers.

Race walked down the street toward her, selling papers.

"Why don't you come stay with us?" Race asked once he caught up with her.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Kloppman would never allow that."

"What about Medda? She's gotta have somewhere you can stay."

"I tried her," said Lily. "She's got nowhere I could stay permanently."

"Well, nowhere is gonna be permanent," said Race. "I mean…" He shrugged.

"You mean…what?"

"Well, once we save up some more money, I get a better job…I'm hopin' you and I could start a life together. You know, get a place of our own…get married."

Lily grinned. "I still need a place to stay until then."

"We'll find somethin' good for you," Race grinned.

* * *

"I found a place," Lily grinned as she walked into Tibby's that evening at dinner.

"Yeah?" Race grinned, looking up from his seat next to Mush.

"It's in a tenement on Orchard," said Lily as she sat down next to him. "I'm renting a six foot closet from a family of seven. Although technically I'm not renting it…I help take care of the babies in exchange for room and board."

"You won't be sellin' with me anymore?" Race asked.

Lily shook her head.

"So you won't be makin' any money at all?" Mush asked.

"No," said Lily. "If I have any free time, I might be able to sell some papes. But all the work is exchanged for food and a roof over my head."

"I won't see you at all," said Race, putting his arm on the back of her chair.

"You'll still see me," she said. "The babies go down for naps in the afternoon and they go to bed early. You won't see me as much as when I worked for Vanderbilt, but it's something."

"It ain't permanent," said Race. "Just remember that."

Lily grinned and gave him a kiss. "I will."


	5. Chance of a Lifetime

_May 1902_

 _The World Distribution Center, North Brooklyn_

Mikey got his papes and sat next to Amelia, who was intently reading an article.

"Hey Amelia," he said, opening one of the papers. "Anything good today?"

Amelia said nothing – just kept reading.

Spot walked over with Pint. "Ready?" he asked Amelia. She did not answer. Spot noticed the paper was quivering from her shaking hands. Her mouth was set in a straight line. Spot and Mikey shared a look. "Amelia?" He put his hand on her back. "Are you—"

Amelia screamed and ripped up the paper. Pint hid behind Spot. Amelia shrieked and ripped and crinkled and stomped on the pieces that fell on the ground. Spot and Mikey were so shocked; they just stared – along with the rest of the Brooklyn newsies.

They watched her throw her fit until she stormed off down the street, leaving nothing but shredded pieces of newspaper in her wake.

"Well there's a wasted penny," said Ice as she stomped past him.

"What the _hell_ was that?" Mikey asked.

"Pint, stay here." Spot took off after Amelia. "Amelia! Amelia!" She had stepped onto the Brooklyn Bridge before he finally caught up to her. "Amelia, hang on a second!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. She was fuming – her hands balled into fists, breathing deeply. "What the hell is wrong with you? What was that back there?"

She pointed to the stack of papers in his hand. "Page seven."

"Okay, just calm down, okay?" Spot set his papers down and pulled one off the top.

"Don't tell me to calm down!"

"Okay, then just don't storm off until I read it."

Spot sat down on his stack of papers and opened to page seven.

"Oh…" he said when he saw the article that filled the top half of the page: **Wakefield loses one daughter, gains son**

"It talks about how Papa's 'one daughter' has 'abandoned the family, choosing to live a dirty life on the streets, further shaming both the names of Vanderbilt and Wakefield.' But, never fear! His long lost stepson comes home to help carry on the family name. Wakefield isn't even Henry's last name!"

Spot skimmed the article as she ranted.

"But wait – there's more! Mr. Wakefield may have lost a daughter, but he gains one in the end! A beautiful young lady plucked from a life on the streets, cleaned up and put in a beautiful new dress, charms all of society. Penny." She began pacing. "Why didn't they say anything to me? I had no idea Henry would even think about going to my father for a job."

"Look, Amelia, remember, those newspapermen exaggerate everything," he said as he stood up. "It's how they sell papes. Penny is your friend, she would never stab you in the back like this."

"I have to go talk to them." Amelia turned and headed across the bridge.

"You're not going over there," said Spot, holding onto her arm. "You're angry, and when you're angry, you say and do things you don't mean. Just take today and calm down."

* * *

 _The World Distribution Center, Manhattan_

"Those dirty, rotten liars!" said Specs, reading page seven.

"Amelia's going to flip when she reads this," said Lily, reading over Race's shoulder. She shifted the baby from one hip to the other and bounced the double baby carriage in front of her.

"Hey Specs, I didn't know you took the job from Amelia's dad," said Mush, walking over.

"I didn't! I told him I had to think about it."

"Are you going to?" asked Lily.

"I…don't know."

"If you ever tell Amelia I said this, I will deny it, but…I think you should. This is a once in a lifetime offer. You're never going to get another chance like this," said Lily.

"I know," said Specs. "Penny wouldn't have to work, we wouldn't be on the streets."

"You'd be an idiot not to take it," said Race.

One of the babies in the carriage began fussing. "Oh, honey, please don't cry." She reached in and put the teething ring in the baby's mouth to pacify him. Lily sighed. "I should get going. Mrs. Carisi is going to want her paper. And I still need to go to the grocer's."

"How are you liking the job?" Specs asked.

Lily shrugged. "It's okay. It's mostly taking care of these three so Mrs. Carisi can work. She takes in mending and tailoring out of her house."

"Will I see you later?" asked Race, handing her a paper.

Lily nodded, giving him a penny. "These guys go to bed at seven-thirty. Meet you at the corner then?"

Race nodded. Lily gave him a kiss and pushed the carriage out of the square.

Race turned to Specs. "I say you take the job and don't look back," said Race. "Because if you don't, then your folks are gonna kick Penny out, and she's gonna end up with a job like that." Race jerked his thumb at the direction Lily had gone in.

"She seems miserable," said Specs.

"She hates that job. She loves the kids, but everything else about it, she can't stand," said Race. "That's why I've got a second job lined up. Gonna make enough money to get our own place."

Specs nodded.


	6. Tantrum

_May 1902_

Amelia sat on the docks, staring off at Manhattan, lost in her thoughts. Mikey sat a few yards away, whittling something. Spot was gone.

"I don't think she wants to see you," they heard behind them.

"Please, just let us through, I need to talk to her," Amelia heard Penny's voice.

Amelia sighed.

"You hard of hearing?" said another Brooklyn newsie.

"Want me to get rid of them?" Mikey asked Amelia.

"No," Amelia sighed again, standing up. She turned and walked down the docks where Specs and Penny were standing up against Ice and Flint. "It's okay, boys."

The newsies nodded. "We won't be far away." They said as they walked away.

Amelia just shook her head and rolled her eyes.

Specs raised his eyebrows at her. "Two months ago, all of Brooklyn hated your guts, now they're treating you like the prized jewel of the borough."

"Believe me, it wasn't easy," said Amelia.

"Oh, I'm sure it was very hard for Spot to threaten them should anything happen to you," said Specs.

"They're more my family than you ever were," said Amelia. "It's nice to know someone has my back."

"Amelia, it's not like that," said Penny. Amelia could tell she'd been crying. "You're one of my best friends, the last thing I want to do is hurt you. Please believe me, the papers have it all wrong."

"So you're not living in an apartment paid for by my parents?" Amelia raised her eyebrows.

Penny swallowed. Specs sighed. "Amelia—"

"And you're not attending the Annual Black and White ball with my parents?"

"Please, Amelia—" Penny begged.

"And Henry is not working in my father's head offices?"

"Amelia…" said Penny.

"Just let her get it out of her system," Specs muttered to her.

"And this wedding I hear is in the works? And that I'm the black sheep of the family?"

"Are you done?" Specs asked.

Amelia glared at him. "Maybe." She turned and walked toward the end of the dock and sat on a crate.

"Look, Amelia, it all happened before we even realized it," said Penny, walking up behind her. "After we got kicked out, Specs went to see your mother. When we got to your house, your parents were there, Specs barely said anything, and your father just started talking."

"I know I've never liked your father, but the money alone that comes with the job…" Specs paused, waiting for Amelia to interrupt, but he was met with her stony silence. "I can't afford to pass it up. We all gotta grow up some time. I want nothing more than to take care of Penny and give her everything she wants, and if I have to swallow my pride and accept a job and some money from your pop, then I will."

"What about the quote from Papa?" Amelia asked softly. "About how the only daughter he has is the one he found in Penny."

Penny swallowed and looked up at Specs. Specs just nodded. "He said that."

Amelia closed her eyes and turned away.

Penny stepped forward. "Amelia, you have to believe me, I didn't mean for any of this to happen. The last thing I'd ever want to do is hurt you."

"Just leave," said Amelia.

Penny bit her lip as fresh tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Amelia, please," she said softly, her voice cracking.

"Flint," said Amelia.

Flint, who'd been sitting off to the side stood up and took a few steps forward.

"No need to sic your dogs on us," said Specs. "We'll leave." He put his arm around Penny and led her away.

Amelia sat, staring down at the river.

Mikey walked over. "Everything okay?"

Amelia looked at him. "Yes, everything is wonderful, Mikey. My life is exactly how I always dreamed it would be. Thank you for asking."

Mikey put his hands up in defense and walked away.

Amelia sat, stewing in her anger and rage. Quotes from the article stuck in her mind. Her anger soon boiled over and she let out a scream. She stood up and threw the crate she'd been sitting on in the river. She threw the next crate in the river. A discarded slingshot got thrown in as well.

Flint, Ice, Slugger, and Mikey stood watching her. The nearby dockworkers stopped working to watch the crazy girl screaming and throwing things into the river. Soon she began grabbing crates and ropes and lunch pails belonging to the dockworkers.

"Whoa, whoa, easy, Amelia," Mikey said, rushing over to her.

"Hey!" yelled a foreman. "You better be going in to get that!"

"Control your woman!" yelled another worker.

"Sorry," Mikey called to them, trying to get his arms around Amelia, but she hit, slapped, and scratched herself away from him. "Flint! A little help?"

Flint, a good foot taller than both of them, walked over and wrapped his arms around Amelia, pinning her arms to her side.

"Flint! Let go of me!" Amelia screamed.

"Nope." Flint picked her up easier than picking up a rag doll and carried her away.

"Let go of me! Put me down!" She kicked and screamed.

"Not until you calm down!" said Mikey.

"This outta cool you off," said Flint. He walked to the end of the dock and tossed Amelia into the river.

As Amelia went under, the dockworkers cheered and laughed.

"Oh, now you poked the bear," said Ice, cracking up.

Amelia resurfaced, kicking and flapping her arms. "Flint, I'm gonna kill you!" she shrieked. She swam to the dock and began to climb up the ladder. She marched straight for Flint and hit him in the gut. It was like punching a wall. She didn't care. She hit and punched his gut and kicked his shins, but Flint stood and took it.

* * *

Spot walked onto the dock. He noticed several crates and rope floating in the river next to the dock. His newsies were gathered in a crowd around Amelia, who was laying into Flint's stomach.

"Clearly I missed something," Spot said.

"You don't know the half of it," said Mikey.

"Why's she punching Flint…and why is she all wet?"

"I'm gonna let her explain that one," said Mikey. "But it was completely necessary, I promise you that."

Soon, Amelia tired herself out and she wandered over and sat on the edge of the dock.

Flint walked away, passing Spot.

"We should change your name to Punching Bag," Spot smirked.

"If she's gonna be one of us, you better teach her how to punch," Flint smirked back.

Spot walked over and sat down next to Amelia. "Feel better?" Amelia didn't say anything. She was shaking from both cold and anger. "You know, you look cute when you're soaking wet." Amelia angrily wiped away tears. "You wanna punch me next?" he joked, nudging her arm.

"Penny and Henry came by," Amelia said.

Spot nodded. "That explains the tantrum. I see it went well."

"Would you stop making jokes?" Amelia yelled at him. She stood up and stormed off again.

Spot sighed and shook his head. He stood up and walked to his usual spot on the docks.

"Women," Ice said, shaking his head as Spot passed.

"You don't know the half of it."

* * *

Amelia sat on the roof of the lodging house as the sun set behind the river. Spot climbed the fire escape with a spare shirt and pants in hand. He sat down next to her and set the clothes next to Amelia.

"It's all I could scrounge up," said Spot. "Most of the boys are much bigger than you."

Amelia looked down at them, then around the roof. "I have no where to change."

Spot looked around. He stood up and grabbed her blanket. He moved a couple of the clotheslines and draped the blanket, giving her a sheet to change behind. "There ya go."

Amelia picked up the clothes and went behind the curtain.

Spot sat down again and rubbed the back of his neck. Normally he wouldn't care if what he said led to an Amelia tantrum. Usually he enjoyed getting under her skin, but this seemed to really bother her.

His mind wandered to her changing behind him. For all the time they'd been together, they'd never been intimate. Not that it hadn't been on Spot's mind.

They'd spent three nights together up on the roof, but Spot hadn't tried anything. The first night up on the roof, Pint slept between them, but the next night, Spot sent him back down to the bunkroom. The guys had given him looks after that second night on the roof with Amelia, and he just played it off like it was nothing – neither confirming nor denying. His boys knew better than to say anything to Amelia.

Soon, Amelia walked out from behind the makeshift curtain and hung her dress on a line. She walked over and sat next to Spot. She rolled up the pants so they wouldn't drag, and rolled up the sleeves on the shirt.

"You look cute in boys clothes," he smirked.

"Are you kidding me? I look good in anything," she smirked.

Spot felt a little bit of relief – if she was sassing him, then he was okay.

"So what happened? I promise I won't make any more jokes."

Amelia sighed and told him about her conversation with Specs and Penny, and her subsequent tantrum.

"Don't you dare laugh," she said, pointing at him, after she told him about Flint tossing her in the river.

"Okay," said Spot, trying, and failing, to hide his grin.

"It's not funny!" Amelia couldn't help but grin.

Spot laughed and Amelia playfully smacked his arm, but couldn't help laughing herself.

"I'm sorry," Spot grinned, putting his arm around her.

Amelia groaned and put her face in her hands, thinking back to her tantrum. "I acted like I was five. Completely immature and childish…"

"I wouldn't worry about it." Spot put his arm around her and kissed her temple.

"Now I gotta go to Manhattan and apologize to Penny and Henry."

"Can I please watch that?"

Amelia rolled her eyes. "You'd love that, wouldn't you?"

Spot chuckled, and as he thought more, his smile faded.

"So…I thought you were happy here?" Spot would be lying to himself if the whole thing didn't worry him a little bit.

"I am." She looked at him, confused for a moment, and then understanding. "Oh…well, I mean I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss the lifestyle. Sleeping until ten every morning, not working, food brought to me. I think what bothered me most was what Papa said."

Spot looked at her.

"I am happy, though." She took his hand. "I'm happy with you. I just…I don't like seeing someone else getting what I can't have."

"Nice to know you haven't changed that much." Spot winked.

"You're gonna make me smack you."

"Good. Means I'm making sense."

Amelia turned to him to make a smartass remark, but Spot cut her off with his lips on hers. Amelia put her hand on his cheek. Spot slid his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Their kiss was slow and sweet.

"I'm only gonna say this once, so you better not forget it," said Amelia. "But there is nothing on this earth that could make me leave you, okay? We've been through hell, and we're still together. I'm with you until the day I die, no matter what happens."

Spot rested his forehead against hers. "You know I'd do anything to make you happy, right?" Spot whispered.

"I know," Amelia whispered back, dropping her hand from his cheek to his shoulder. "And I am happy. I really am."

"I just wish I could give you everything you wanted."

"Hey." She pulled back so she could look him in the eye. "You are everything I ever wanted. My whole life I've had money, clothes, luxury…I was only ever truly happy once I was with you. You should know that by now."

Spot smirked. "I do."

The sun sank below the horizon and a cool wind blew across the roof. Amelia shivered. "I need to find a real place to stay soon," said Amelia.

"My offer still stands."

Amelia looked over at him. "What offer?"

Spot took her hand. "Marry me."

Amelia smiled at him. "You know I will – you just name the time and place. But marriage doesn't magically get you a place to sleep."

"Fine, I'll get a job down at the docks, make some money, get us a place, and then marry me."

"Well, you got it all planned out, now don't you?"

Spot smirked. "You should know by now, I always have all the answers."


	7. New Apartment

_May 1902_

"This is nice, huh?" Specs asked, walking around the apartment with Penny.

"It is," said Penny. "Really nice."

Specs looked at her. "You okay?"

"Yeah," said Penny. "Don't get me wrong, I'm so grateful to your mom and stepdad for this, and I am thrilled that we're getting married and having this amazing new life. It's more than I could have ever dreamed of." Specs grinned and put his arms around her waist. "It's just…at the cost of my friendship with Amelia? And that article…"

"Hey, don't worry about Amelia," said Specs. "She'll get over it. Spot's good about talkin' sense into her."

"I just feel so guilty," Penny looked off to the side.

"You shouldn't," said Specs. "Penny, you've had a hard life. You deserve this."

Penny looked up at him and gave him a smile. "You're wonderful, you know that?" Specs grinned. "I'm serious. I know how much it took for you to go to your stepdad and ask for help."

"It was worth it." Specs leaned down and gave her a kiss. "You sure you're gonna be okay living with my mom and stepdad?"

Penny grinned and nodded. "I couldn't live alone," she said. "It'll be fine."

Specs grinned. "It'll only be a couple months," he said. "After the wedding, this will be our place."

Penny smiled and hugged him close. "Speaking of the wedding…I'm really nervous about it," she said. "From the way your stepdad was talking, it sounded huge."

"I'll talk to my him," said Specs. "He's going to want it to be a big affair to try and save face after what happened with Amelia. I'll be very clear with him. A small wedding. The newsies will be invited."

"Thank you," Penny grinned.


	8. So Close

_June 1902_

"Names?" asked the clerk.

"Patrick Conlon and Amelia Vanderbilt," Spot answered.

The clerk hesitated ever so lightly, glancing up at them, before filling out the certificate. "Okay, please go down that hall and wait at the bench on the end. The judge will be with you shortly."

Spot took Amelia's hand and they walked down the hall and sat on a bench. Amelia took a deep breath.

"Nervous?" Spot smirked.

"No," said Amelia. "Just wishing I had done this years ago. Did you even tell the boys?

Spot smirked and shook his head. "They'll find out tonight. Then tomorrow I'm gonna get a better job. Once we save up enough money, get us a nice little apartment."

Amelia grinned and gave him a kiss. "I love you."

"Mr. Conlon? Ms. Vanderbilt?" said a man in a suit, approaching them.

"Yes," said Spot as he and Amelia stood up.

Two policemen came around the corner. "Patrick Conlon, you're under arrest for escaping the House of Refuge, and the assault of Brian Rockefeller," said one of them, putting handcuffs on Spot.

"What? No!" Amelia protested.

"Step aside, young lady," said the man in the suit, grabbing her arm and pulling her from Spot.

"Let go of her!" said Spot.

"Warden Smith will be glad to have this one back once and for all," the man nodded toward Spot.

The men hauled Spot off, leaving Amelia alone in the courthouse. She walked out of the Brooklyn Courthouse in a daze. Five minutes ago, she was going to finally marry the love of her life. Now he was out of her grasp once more. She wandered back to the docks and found Mikey.

"They got him," she said.

Mikey stood up. Other newsies, who overheard all stood and rushed over.

"Who got him?" asked Mikey.

"The cops," said Amelia. "They hauled him off to the refuge again."

Mikey cursed.

"It's okay, we can get him out," said Flint. "Ice! Cancel your date tonight – we're bustin' Spot out of the refuge!"

Amelia sat down on a crate.

"It'll be okay, Amelia," said Ice, patting her shoulder. "We do this at least once a month."

Amelia nodded, distracted. She sat there, staring off into the river. She just couldn't win when it came to Spot. They were stymied at every turn.

Pint walked over and climbed into her lap and put his head on her shoulder. Amelia put her arms around him and rested her cheek against the top of his head.

Mikey, noticing her disposition walked over and sat down. "Don't worry about it, Amelia. Really. There are other courthouses that don't know Spot."

Amelia snapped her head towards him. "I thought…Spot said he didn't tell you guys."

Mikey smirked. "Spot tells me everything."

Amelia gave a small grin and nodded.

* * *

That night, Amelia sat up, alone, on the roof of the Brooklyn Lodging House. Most of the older boys were off on the jailbreak. She was so lost in her thoughts; she didn't hear someone come up the fire escape until Pint's head peaked over the ledge.

Amelia looked over. "Pint. Are they back yet?"

Pint shook his head. Amelia sighed. Pint walked over and sat down next to her.

"Where's Spot?" he asked.

Amelia put her arm around the small boy. "He's in jail. The boys are breaking him out right now."

"Jail is where bad men go. Spot's not a bad man."

Amelia couldn't help but smile. "You're right. He's not. That's why they're getting him out."

"Where did you and Spot go today?" Pint asked. "Mikey said you were doin' somethin' important."

Amelia looked down at him. "Can you keep a secret?"

Pint nodded.

"We were going to get married."

"Why?"

Amelia chuckled. "So we could be family," said Amelia. "And promise to love each other and be with each other forever."

Pint looked up at her. "Will you marry me? I want to be your family. And I'll be with you forever."

Amelia smiled and kissed his head. "You're a sweet boy," she said. "You are my family, kid. You're stuck with me forever."

"Good," said Pint, leaning against her side. Amelia put her arm around him.

The two of them sat and waited for the others to come back. Soon, Pint fell asleep on Spot's mattress, and Amelia drifted off to sleep herself, confident that when she woke up, Spot would be beside her.

* * *

The next day, the rising sun woke Amelia up. She looked over. Pint was still asleep next to her. She jumped up and walked down the fire escape and heard the boys in the bunkroom getting ready.

She knocked on the window. Flint turned around in nothing but his undershorts. He walked over and opened the window.

"Careful, Amelia, some of the guys walk through here in nothin' but their birthday suit," he said.

"Where is he?"

Flint shook his head. "He wouldn't come with us," he said.

Amelia frowned. "What?"

Flint shrugged. "We were all surprised too. He gave Mikey something to give to you, though."

Amelia's head spun. Spot didn't want to be spring from the refuge? Right when they were about to get married, when everything was going their way, when they were finally together…

"Where's Mikey?" asked Amelia.

"Left already. He sells at Trinity Park," said Flint.

"Thanks," said Amelia, turning around and heading back up the stairs. She knelt next to Pint and gently shook him. "Pint….Pint, time to wake up and sell."

Pint rolled over and rubbed his eyes. "Is Spot back?"

Amelia sighed. "No, sweetie, he's not. But I'm going to go find him, okay?"

Pint nodded and got up, putting his hat on. They walked down the stairs and hit the street as most of the Brooklyn newsies were walking towards the distribution center.

"Flint!" Amelia called. Flint nodded and walked over. Amelia turned around and knelt next to Pint. "Pint, you're gonna sell with Flint today, okay?"

Pint shook his head and latched onto Amelia.

"Sweetie, please, I need to go find out what's going on with Spot, and you need to sell."

Pint looked up at Flint, and then whispered something in Amelia's ear.

"It'll be okay," Amelia assured him. "It will be just like selling with Spot, won't it?" She looked up at Flint.

"Sure, yeah," said Flint. "It'll be fun, kid."

Pint shook his head and held onto Amelia.

"Sweetie, if you sell with Flint, maybe we can get Spot back faster. And if you're a good boy today with Flint, I'll buy you a treat at dinner tonight, okay?"

Pint was hesitant, but let go of Amelia and nodded.

"Thank you," said Amelia, giving him a kiss on the head. She stood up and turned to Flint. "I know he's a cute kid, but do not make him do all the work while you sit back and watch. He has money to buy his papes, but anything he helps you sell, you're splitting with him fifty-fifty."

Flint raised his eyebrows. "You tellin' me what to do?"

"Damn straight," said Amelia. "You'll get over it."

She walked off toward Trinity Park, leaving Pint and Flint on their way to the distribution center.

* * *

It didn't take Amelia long to find Mikey – he was screaming the headlines loud enough to hear from a block away.

"Amelia," he said, hints of relief and regret in his voice, as if he was glad to finally unload bad news, but not wanting to be the bearer of it.

"Flint said Spot wouldn't come with you," said Amelia. She opened her hands as if to say _what gives?_

Mikey sighed. "He told me to tell you that he's going to serve the rest of his sentence. He doesn't want to start a life with you as a wanted man; afraid he's going to get hauled off any moment. If he starts now, he can get out of the refuge in eight months. Any longer, and he'd turn 21, and they'd send him to the penitentiary."

Amelia closed her eyes and sighed. "Great."

"I know it seems bad, but he's trying to do what's best."

"What's best?" Amelia opened her eyes and glared at Mikey. "What's best would be staying with me. When I left home, he promised… _he promised_ he would stay by my side; that I wouldn't have to do this alone. And I finally leave home and he goes and does this."

"But isn't this better than him getting caught down the road and put into real prison upstate?"

"I guess." Amelia looked down. She sighed. "I have no where to live though."

"You can stay with us as long as you need."

Amelia sighed. "I'll see you around." Amelia began to walk away.

"He's worried you won't wait for him," Mikey called after her.

Amelia felt a lump in her throat. She'd given Spot ample reason to believe that. She turned around

"Look, Amelia, I know this is hard," he said, closing the distance between them. "But the bottom line is…Spot loves you. You mean more to him than anyone. He really is just trying to do the right thing. And he knows how hard this is for you. You should've seen him last night. He was in bad shape."

Amelia just chewed on her lip, not saying anything.

Mikey pulled out a tattered piece of paper. "He wanted me to give this to you."

Amelia took the piece of paper and turned to go again.

"Amelia." She turned and looked at him. "Don't leave again, okay? Remember what I told you the night Spot got soaked."

Amelia thought back to that night.

 _Mikey gave a wry laugh. "You think that runnin' away with Spot would've meant you'd be cold and hungry and poor all the time. Brooklyn takes care of our own. Sure, Jack's boys look out for each other, but it's different in Brooklyn. We're family. Spot would've taken better care of you than your husband probably does. And if Spot got carted off to the refuge, none of our boys would've let you go hungry or cold. Just like you would've never let them go cold or hungry."_

Amelia couldn't help but give a small smile. She walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm not goin' anywhere. Thanks, Mikey."

Amelia walked back towards the bridge and sat down in the park. She opened the piece of paper. On it, a few lines were scribbled.

 _Wakefield – I'm sorry but I gotta do this. I know this ain't easy and I let you down. I get it if you don't want to wait for me, but thinking of you will get me through this. Spot._

"That's it?" Amelia asked to no one in particular. She read the note over and over again until she practically had it memorized. She sat back on the bench and closed her eyes. The sun was high in the sky when she decided what she had to do.


	9. Too Late

_July 1902_

Race waited on the corner of Orchard, smoking the last stump of his cigar. Lily always put the babies down at 7:30 and met him at 7:45 sharp.

He didn't have the plan totally formed in his mind, but he didn't care. He wanted Lily to take part in shaping their future. He knew she was miserable, and years ago, when he'd taken her out of the brothel, he'd promised her he would always take care of her. It was time he made good on his word. He had a plan and he had the money.

He grinned when he saw her walk down the street towards him.

"Hey beautiful," he said.

"Hi," Lily smiled tiredly.

"You look exhausted," Race said, putting his arms around her.

"I am." Lily buried her face in his shoulder. Race held her, resting his cheek against her head.

"Well I've got some good news for you," said Race. "You won't have to stay there much longer."

Lily looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"I been working a second job and saving up," said Race. "And I think I have enough that you and me can find a little place of our own." He dug in his pocket and pulled out a simple gold band. "This was my ma's."

Lily looked down at the ring. "Oh my God…"

"Lil, I love you. And you've stuck with me through the good and the bad. And I think it's finally time we start a life together."

"Race…" Her eyes filled with tears, and she grinned ear to ear.

"I had this whole big speech planned out, but…I can't remember any of it," said Race. Lily giggled. "Marry me?"

Lily nodded. "Of course I will."

Race slid the ring onto her finger and she threw her arms around him and kissed him.

"I love you," she mumbled against his lips.

"Mm-hmm," was all the response Race could give with her lips against his.

When they finally broke apart, they were breathless. "Come on, let's go tell everyone." Race took her hand.

Lily grinned and walked along with him. "I didn't know you'd been workin' a second job. What have you been doing?"

Race swallowed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, just workin' for this guy…"

Lily hesitated at his vagueness. "What kind of work? What guy?"

With Lily looking right at him, Race couldn't lie. "Morello."

Lily stopped dead in her tracks. "You didn't…"

"Lil, it's not like that, I promise. I didn't borrow money from him this time, and I'm not payin' off anything. I do work for him, and he pays me. Cash. Like any other job."

"Race, we agreed years ago that we would never get involved with him again." Race had never heard Lily speak in such a low, serious tone. It made him nervous.

"But this is different."

"No it's not." Lily shook her head and turned around.

"Please, Lily." Race walked after her, reaching for her hand, but she snatched it away. "I promise you, it's honest work."

Lily spun around and Race almost knocked into her. "Nothing about that man is honest. Have you forgotten last time? Do you remember the month I had to spend in Atlantic City? Because I do – very clearly. At least six different men every night using me in ways that I still have nightmares about. Crying myself to sleep as the sun rose every morning, wanting nothing more than to be with you." Tears came to Lily's eyes. "I wasn't there ten minutes before Bruno had me in one of those rooms. You want to know how much he paid for my virginity?" She angrily wiped her tears away. "You want to work for a man like that? And what happens if you screw up? That man is not one to forgive anything."

Race felt his heart drop with her every word. He suddenly felt sick to his stomach about his work. He'd searched and searched for a good job, but couldn't find one. Morello had been his last shot at a decent paying job.

"Lil, this isn't like that. It's just a job…a way to make money. So I can get you out of that tenement."

"Out of the tenement and into another brothel?"

"Nothing like that would happen. Lil, when I brought you home, I promised you that I would take care of you."

"If this is how you're gonna do it, then I don't want you to." Lily took the ring off her hand.

"Lil, please, don't do this," said Race as she put the ring back in his hand. "Lil, please, I love you, don't walk away." Lily gave him a sad look. "I'll quit, okay? I'll quit first thing in the morning."

"Too late," she said softly.

Lily walked back down Orchard Street, toward the tenement.

Race crumbled. He sat down on the nearest bench and put his hand in his hands. He'd lost her. He'd tried so hard to make an honest living and always do the right thing by Lily, then he'd gone and screwed it up and she was gone forever.


	10. New Selling Partner

_July 1902_

The next morning, Lily walked across the bridge. As she crossed, she realized she'd only ever been to Brooklyn with Race, and she didn't know her way around.

She didn't even know where to start to look for Amelia. She wandered the streets until she saw the newsie that would hit on her whenever she ran errands for Amelia to Brooklyn.

"Do you know Amelia?" she asked.

"Ain't you Race's girl?" he asked.

"Not anymore." Lily rolled her eyes. "Just tell me where Amelia is."

A small boy ran up to the newsie and yanked on his shirt. "Here ya go." He handed a pape to the young boy, who ran off around the corner, presumably to sell his 'last pape.'

"She works in a shop near the bridge," said the newsie. "One of those fancy custom dress shops."

Lily frowned. "Really? I thought she'd be selling with Spot."

"Spot's in the refuge."

All this news made Lily realize how long it had been since she'd seen her friend.

The small boy ran back around the corner and the newsie handed him another paper.

"Okay, thanks," said Lily, turning around.

"She won't get off for another few hours," the newsie said. "I got all these papes to sell…you wanna help? We could split fifty-fifty?"

Lily raised her eyebrows. "Why?"

The newsie shrugged. "You seem a little lost, needing your friend. Obviously you ain't sellin' with Race, you're gonna need money."

Lily looked at him suspiciously. He was right; she was going to need money. She hadn't made any money in weeks. All of her needs had been taken care of by the Carisi family when she was watching their children. Not anymore.

"Look, I don't offer help to just anybody, you wanna sell or not?"

"Thanks," said Lily, taking a small stack of his papers.

"I'm Flint," he stuck out his hand.

"Lily." She shook his hand.

The small boy ran back and Flint gave him another paper. "And this here is Pint." Pint looked at Lily and ran away, back around the corner. "Don't worry, he don't talk. Not unless you're Spot or Amelia."

Lily chuckled. She walked away a few yards and started calling made up headlines. She sold her small stack of papers in a matter of minutes. She walked back over to Flint.

"Not bad," said Flint.

"I'm a little out of practice," said Lily, taking another small stack.

"You seem all right to me," Flint smirked. Lily chuckled and walked back to the other corner. As she walked, she realized by the lilt in his voice, Flint may have been flirting. This was unfamiliar territory. No one had ever flirted at her before. Everyone else had either ignored her, used her in Atlantic City, or was…Race.

At the thought of Race, anger burned inside of her. After all they'd been through, he had gone back and worked for Morello. Voluntarily. He was no different than Bruno in her eyes, and she felt sick every time she thought of Bruno.

She shook the thoughts out of her head and focused on selling the papers. By the time she sold her stack, she walked back to the corner where Flint and Pint were sitting on the curb, waiting for her.

"Lunch break before the afternoon edition?" Flint offered, standing up. "My treat."

"Um…sure," said Lily. "We can settle up there."

"Come on, Pint," said Flint. "Let's go get us a pretzel."

Pint stood up and walked along with Lily and Flint.

"So I never asked, what's got you in Brooklyn?" Flint asked.

"It's a long story," said Lily.

"Well, the afternoon edition don't come out for another hour," said Flint. "I got time."

"It's…" Lily sighed, "none of your business."

Flint put his hands up. "Fair enough. That's all you had to say to begin with."

"Well, you kept asking," said Lily.

"I was just makin' conversation," Flint chuckled defensively. "You Manhattan girls are wound tight."

"We are not," said Lily, relaxing a bit more as she sensed Flint was just trying to be nice.

They walked to a street vendor and Flint bought three pretzels. He handed one to Pint, one to Lily, and bit into the third. They found an empty bench to sit on.

"All right you two, spill," said Flint. The three of them dug into their pockets and counted out their money. Pint pulled out a pocket full of silver coins.

"Ah, I remember those days," said Lily. "I was six when I first started selling. Nickels, dimes, quarters…bein' a newsie was a goldmine back then."

"I do too," said Flint. "It don't last. Probably lasted longer for you, since you're a pretty girl." He turned to Pint. "Enjoy it." Flint and Pint settled up first, fifty-fifty, although Lily noticed Flint gave Pint closer to sixty percent, keeping only forty for himself. Flint settled up with Lily for what she sold.

That afternoon, Lily sold the afternoon edition with Flint and Pint.

"Well, we're gonna head down to the docks," said Flint. "Head down this street for two blocks and take a left. Amelia's shop will be right there."

Lily nodded. "Thanks. And thanks for letting me sell with you."

Flint nodded. "Hope I'll see you around." He looked down. "Come on, Pint."

Flint and Pint walked down the street.

Lily turned around and followed Flint's directions. There was a custom dress shop right where Flint said there would be. As soon as she turned the corner, Amelia walked out of the shop and walked down the street.

"Lily!" she said as soon as she saw her.

"Hey," Lily grinned and walked over to Amelia. The two girls embraced.

"It's been so long, how are you?" Amelia asked.

"I'm…" Lily couldn't lie to this woman, "Not good."

Amelia pulled back and look at Lily. "What's wrong? What happened?"

As the girls walked along the street, Lily told Amelia all that had happened with Race.

"It's like he doesn't even remember what we had to go through last time," said Lily.

"This sounds like actual work, though. You're not under his thumb, just working for him," said Amelia.

Lily looked at Amelia. "Are you forgetting that this is the same guy who kidnapped Maggie? And Spot had to break a guy's hands to get her back?"

Amelia was quiet for a moment. That seemed like a lifetime ago.

"So what are you going to do?" Amelia asked.

Lily sighed. "I don't know. I am so angry; I don't even want to look at Race. I don't want to see him; I don't want to run into him. I want to be far away from him."

"Well you're welcome in Brooklyn," said Amelia. "I'm stayin on the roof of the lodging house. It's a little lonely being up there by myself. I wouldn't mind some company."

Lily nodded. "Thanks. I think I'll stay for tonight and make any big decisions in the morning."

"Good thinking," said Amelia.

"Speaking of big decisions…you hear about Penny?"

Amelia nodded. "Yeah. I haven't seen her since…" She paused. Amelia told Lily the story of when Specs and Penny came over to Brooklyn.

"I feel awful about how I acted, but I just haven't had a chance to get over to Manhattan," said Amelia.

"When did you start working at the shop?" Lily asked.

"A couple days after Spot got put back in the refuge," said Amelia. She told Lily the story of the almost marriage, Spot's arrest, and getting the job at the shop.

"A dress shop sounds perfect for you," Lily grinned. "What did the owner say when you told him your name?"

"Oh, um, nothing," said Amelia.

Lily looked at her suspiciously. "He said nothing to hiring a Vanderbilt?"

"I didn't use my married name," said Amelia, looking ahead.

"He didn't raise an eyebrow to hiring a Wakefield? Does he know your father owns half of the textile factories in the city?"

Amelia kicked a pebble, but didn't say anything.

"What name did you give him?"

"Conlon."

Lily chuckled.

By the time they finished talking, they were at the docks. They heard rapid little footsteps running down the docks. They looked over and saw Pint racing to greet them. Pint wrapped his arms around Amelia's legs.

"Hey buddy," she grinned, tousling his hair.

"Mama's home," Lily joked. Amelia rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, you're old enough to have a kid his age." Amelia's grin faded and Lily could see the sad look in her eye. Lily knew she was remembering her miscarriage. "I'm sorry, Amelia, I wasn't thinking."

"It's okay," said Amelia, brushing it off.

Flint walked over. "Still on this side of the bridge, huh?" He grinned.

"Hi," Lily gave him a grin.

Amelia furrowed her brow, confused. "Did I miss something?"

"While I waited for you to get off work, I sold with Flint and Pint today," said Lily.

Amelia nodded, eyeing Flint. "Hey Mikey?" Amelia called.

"Yeah?" Mikey asked from his spot a few yards away.

Amelia grabbed Lily's wrist and walked her over. "This is Lily, she's gonna be staying on the roof with me for a couple nights. Would you mind showing her around a bit, introduce her to the guys?"

"Sure," Mikey nodded. "Hi," he smiled kindly at Lily. He led Lily off down the docks to meet the guys.

Amelia walked back over to Flint. "Now you listen to me, I want you to stay away from her."

Flint frowned. "Why? She ain't seein' anybody." Amelia raised an eyebrow. "She told me herself."

"She's going through a lot right now, and the last thing she needs is a handsome Brooklyn newsie makin' eyes at her."

Flint smirked. "I am pretty handsome, aren't I?"

Amelia rolled her eyes. "I'm serious. That girl means a lot to me, and things with her and Race are not over. I do not want to see her hurt or confused over a silly boy like you."

Flint raised his hands in defense. "Fine. I'll stay away. But if she comes to me, I'm not sayin' no."

"Fine," said Amelia.


	11. Ambush

_August 1902_

Amelia and Lily walked across the Brooklyn Bridge back into Manhattan.

"What if she doesn't want to see me?" asked Amelia.

"It's Penny, of course she wants to see you," said Lily.

"I can't go home," said Amelia, shaking her head.

"Your pop will be at work," said Lily. "It's your day off, Flint is selling with Pint. It's high time you did this. Besides, Boots said Maggie would be there too. Don't you want to see her and Sofie?"

"Yeah," Amelia sighed. She chuckled wryly. "Sending newsies on errands with messages…I used to do that."

They took a trolley from the bridge to Amelia's old neighborhood. They walked a couple blocks and walked up to Amelia's childhood home.

Amelia took a deep breath.

"You okay?" Lily asked.

Amelia nodded. They walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

The butler answered. When he opened the door and saw Amelia, he stood for a moment in shock until he remembered himself. "Mrs. Vanderbilt," he nodded, opening the door wider. Amelia tensed at the use of her married name.

"Hi Alfred," she said, walking in. "Penny sent for us."

"She's in the parlor with Ms Maggie and Miss Sofie."

"Thanks," said Amelia. She hadn't been in the house since she married Glenn. It was familiar yet uncomfortable. She and Lily walked to the right and into the parlor.

Sitting with a tray of small finger foods and drinks, Penny and Maggie were sitting chatting. Sofie was toddling around the room, exploring.

"Hi," said Amelia softly as she stood in the entrance.

The girls looked over and grinned. Penny stood up. "Hi, Amelia."

Penny and Amelia stood for a few moments, uncomfortably looking at each other. Amelia, still ashamed of how coldly she had treated Penny on the docks, and Penny feeling guilty for having Amelia's old life.

"Well, if you two aren't going to hug, then let me," said Lily, walking in and giving Penny a hug.

"Hi," Penny grinned at her.

Maggie stood up and gave Lily a hug as well.

"Penny, I…" Amelia started, "I can't tell you how sorry I am for the way I—" but Penny running over and giving her a hug cut her off.

"No apology necessary," said Penny. "I'm so sorry for not telling you myself sooner."

"You're too nice," said Amelia.

"Come on, have a seat," said Penny. "Skittery and Specs will be dropping by a little later, but I wanted to have time for just us."

The girls spent the next hour getting caught up – Penny's wedding preparations, Amelia's new job and coping with Spot in the refuge, Maggie and Skittery navigating married life with a toddler, and Lily adjusting to life in Brooklyn and her falling out with Race. As she talked about it, Lily realized that she had never told the girls about everything that had happened before they all came along. The only people who had ever known about her time in the brothel were Ellie, Baby, and Race. She left that part out when retelling the story.

"And here I thought since we were all growing up, things would settle down," said Penny, chuckling.

They heard the front door open and close.

"That must be the boys," said Penny. She stood up and walked into the hallway. The girls heard whispers in the hallway before Penny, Specs, and Skittery appeared in the parlor. They all had smiles, though they seemed forced.

"Hi ladies," Specs grinned.

Amelia whistled. "Look at you in a brand new suit," she grinned. "My big brother…all grown up."

Specs chuckled. "You don't look like you're doing too bad."

Amelia shrugged. "I like to think Brooklyn suits me."

"Words I'd never thought I'd hear you say."

When Sofie saw Skittery she squealed and ran over to him, falling down once in the process. Skittery scooped her up and gave her kisses all over her face. "So good to see you too, little girl." He sat down next to Maggie with Sofie on his lap. He put his arm around Maggie, giving her a kiss.

"So," said Penny, her demeanor a little tenser than before she left the room.

The girls could sense something was off.

"What's going on?" asked Maggie.

Specs and Skittery shared a look. "We're here on a sort of…diplomatic mission," said Specs.

Amelia narrowed her eyes at Specs and tilted her head.

"Um," Skittery started, stalling. "Lily, there's someone here who wants to see you."

Lily looked at Skittery. From the nervous look on his face, she knew exactly who was here to see her.

She shook her head. "I don't want to see him."

"Lily, I think if you gave him a chance to explain—" Specs started.

"There's nothing to explain!" Lily exploded. Her outburst startled Sofie, who started crying.

"Shhh, it's okay, sweetie," said Skittery, turning her towards him, holding her against his chest and rubbing her back.

Lily put her head in her hands. "I'm sorry, it's just…a lot of stuff happened a long time ago…Race knows…I just…I can't see him."

"He's really sorry," said Penny.

"He's been a wreck ever since you left," said Specs.

"That's his problem," said Lily, shaking her head.

Penny reached over and put her hand on Lily's. "Lily, I really think if you just listened to what he has to say—"

"There's nothing left to say! Look, I'm not going to sit here and listen to you people talk to me about things you know nothing about." Lily stood up and walked out of the parlor and out of the house. She took two steps down the stoop when she saw Race waiting at the bottom of the steps. She froze.

Upon hearing the door close, Race turned around. He straightened up when he saw Lily.

"Hey Lil," he said, smiling.

Lily didn't say anything. She just looked at him for a few moments before walking down the steps the rest of the way and walking away. Race almost followed her, but knew it was useless.

* * *

Skittery sighed. "Well that went well."

"I guess we can't say we didn't try," said Specs.

"Whatever happened must've been worse than we thought," said Maggie. "Those two have been crazy about each other for as long as I've known them."

"Same here," said Penny. "The first time I met Lily, she'd come back from…somewhere. I can't remember. But her and Race were closer than I'd ever seen two people."

"Relationships look different when you're in them," said Amelia. "It's not our job to fix Lily's and Race's. Only they can do that."

* * *

Lily stormed downtown, needing the walk to vent her anger. She walked all the way downtown and across the Brooklyn Bridge. She wandered through the streets of Brooklyn, her anger slowly fading. She eventually found her way to the docks the newsies usually hung around.

"How was visiting the richies?" Flint asked when he saw her.

"Shut up," Lily snapped.

Flint raised his eyebrows. "If that's what a guy gets for bein' nice…"

Lily sighed and sat down. "I'm sorry, it's just…I ran into Race." Flint nodded. "No, I think a better description would be I was ambushed by my friends trying to get me to talk to Race, and then he was there. I don't understand why everyone is so hell bent on getting us back together. People should just mind their own business and stay out of other people's relationships!"

"Mm-hm," said Flint, for lack of knowing what else to say.

"I mean, what is it to them if Race and I are together or not? People aren't always friends forever. I mean, how many of the same friends do you have that you had when you were seven?" Lily asked.

"None," said Flint. "I was in the orphanage when I was seven."

"Exactly!" said Lily. "People move on! Everyone else should just get over the fact that Race and I are through. It's none of their business why, they just need to accept it."

Flint nodded.

Lily exhaled and looked at Flint. "Thanks for listening. Sorry I just sort of unloaded all of that on you."

"Any time," said Flint, glancing over at her. "You hungry?"

At the thought of food, Lily's stomach grumbled. She'd gone over to Penny's to eat lunch with them, but left before any of them ate. "Yeah."

Flint stood up and held out his arm. "Come on, let's get something to eat."

Lily grinned and looped her arm through his and led her off the docks.


	12. Flint

_August 1902_

"So. Flint, huh?" Amelia said, sitting down on the mattress. Pint, who'd followed her up onto the roof, crawled into her lap.

Lily blushed a little. "Yeah."

Amelia raised her eyebrows. "Are you going to elaborate at all? What about Race?"

Lily sighed. "I don't know. I'm still so angry at Race, but I'm so lonely without him. Flint is nice. He's there for me."

"You know Race would do anything to get you back."

Lily rubbed her face. "I know. I just can't forgive going back to work for the man who made our lives hell."

"Okay," said Amelia. "Tell me about Flint. I haven't seen him take an interest in a girl in…well, ever."

"It's different," said Lily. "I've known Race since I was six years old. He's always been there. By the time we were interested in each other, we already knew everything about each other and were as close as anything. It was deep and meaningful. But with Flint…I don't know, there's something about the newness of it all. The flirting, getting to know him…that never really happened with Race. I kind of like the attention."

Amelia nodded. "Well, you know that I just want you to be happy," said Amelia. "Not to mention I selfishly want you in Brooklyn with me."

Pint tapped on Amelia's shoulder and Amelia bent her head down. Pint whispered something into her ear. Amelia's eyebrows raised. "He does?" she asked.

"What's he saying?" asked Lily.

"Apparently Flint talks about you when you're not around," Amelia grinned.

"Well what's he say?" asked Lily

Pint shook his head.

"Oh come on, Pint, please?"

Pint grinned and shook his head.


	13. Penny & Specs's Wedding

_August 1902_

"You girls look beautiful," Amelia grinned as she fluffed Penny's dress. The four girls were standing in a small dressing room at the back of the church.

"You really do," said Penny.

"Not as beautiful as you," Maggie grinned. "Specs' jaw is going to drop when he sees you."

"We're so happy for you," said Lily.

"I just wish you would've agreed to be a bridesmaid," Penny said to Amelia.

"I was very honored you asked, Penny, but I know these people. With me up there, all anyone would be talking about is the disgraced Vanderbilt," she said.

There was a knock at the door. "They're ready for you," said Mr. Wakefield's voice from the other side.

Amelia froze at the sound of her father's voice.

"Are you okay, Amelia?" Penny asked.

"Yes…yes," said Amelia. Her stomach was in knots. She hadn't spoken to her father since before Glenn died. She had managed to avoid him for four months.

She opened the door and came face to face with her father.

"Amelia," he said, trying to hide his shock at seeing her.

"Hello, father," she said cordially, and then walked past him to take her seat in the church. She walked down the aisle, hearing whispers and feeling the stares from the society side of the church.

The church was very clearly divided, with all the newsies on one side, and all the society people on the other side, neither wanting to mix with the other.

Specs' and Penny's wedding was the most lavish thing the newsies had ever attended, yet the most plain event the Wakefields had ever put on.

Maggie, Lily, and Amelia were all bridesmaids with little Sofie as a flower girl. Skittery, Bumlets, and Itey were groomsmen. All of the newsies had washed their clothes and made sure they bathed. It was the first, and for many only, real wedding they would attend.

The ceremony was simple by upper class standards. Penny and Specs were married and the reception was held at Medda's, at both Specs' and Penny's request.

Mr. Wakefield sat off to the side, looking at the newsies with disdain. Many of the society crowd stayed only for the wedding dinner and cake cutting before leaving.

Lily sat with Flint, Maggie, Skittery, Sofie, Amelia, Pint, Bumlets, and Itey.

"It was a beautiful wedding," said Lily.

"They look so happy," Maggie grinned, looking at Penny and Specs at their private table.

"They deserve this," Amelia grinned, though she couldn't help but think about her own failed wedding to Spot.

Lily looked at Amelia. She put her hand on Amelia's and patted it. Amelia gave her a small smile.

"Amelia," they heard from behind them. Amelia turned and saw her father standing behind her. "May I?" He held out his hand for her.

Amelia pushed her chair out and took her father's hand. He led her to the dance floor and began to lead her in a waltz.

"It's been a while, young lady," he said.

"Yes it has," said Amelia, avoiding his eyes.

"And which of the…fine young men in here is the one you chose to live a life on the streets with?"

"He's not here."

"Where is he? I'd very much enjoy meeting the young man that my daughter is so enamored with."

"I thought you only had one daughter – Penny. At least, that's what the _New York World_ said."

Mr. Wakefield sighed. "You know those reporters, they exaggerate everything."

"Penny and Henry both told me that you said it."

Mr. Wakefield ignored her probing. "So where is this man, if he's not here?"

"He's unavailable."

"That's not an answer."

Amelia sighed. "He's in the refuge, okay?"

Mr. Wakefield raised his eyebrows. "The refuge, you say? I must say, Amelia. You sure know how to pick them."

Amelia stopped dancing and looked at her father. "And what is that supposed to mean? That Brian, Glenn, Spot…all of it is my fault?"

"Now don't overreact. You always overreact."

"This is why I didn't come home after Glenn died."

With that, Amelia walked off the dance floor, wanting nothing more than for Spot to be there with her. She walked to the bar to get some water.

"That doesn't look like it went too well," said Lily, watching Amelia storm off the dance floor. "I'm going to see if she's okay." Lily stood up and turned around and almost walked right into Race.

"Lil," said Race.

Lily swallowed. "Hi, Race," she said.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

Lily bit her lip. "I don't want to."

"Please? It's been months."

"There's nothing left to say. What's done is done."

Race sighed. "Lil, I'll always love you."

Lily clenched her teeth, willing the tears to not come.

"Everything okay?" Flint asked, standing and putting his arm around her.

Race looked from Flint to Lily.

"Yeah," said Lily. "We're fine."

She turned and walked away, leaving Flint and Race facing each other.

"So…you and Lily?" Race asked.

Flint didn't say anything.

"That girl means the world to me, and I'm never gonna stop fighting for her," said Race. "What happened between us…"

"Is none of my business," said Flint. "But she doesn't want to see you. When she wants to, she'll come find you. But for now, seein' you just upsets her. Neither one of us wants that."

"So…you and Lil?" Race asked again.

"We're friends," said Flint.

Race sniffed. "Yeah…I've heard that before." He turned and walked away, remembering all the times he'd lied to himself saying he and Lily were 'just friends.'

Flint and Lily walked across the bridge. Amelia left with Maggie and Skittery early, because Pint and Sofie were getting tired. Flint noticed Lily was shivering slightly in the cool night air. He took off his jacket and draped it around her shoulders.

"Thanks," said Lily, pulling it closed around her. His jacket smelled like him.

"You okay?" Flint lightly nudged Lily.

Lily nodded. "Yeah. Just…seein' Race always…throws me a bit."

"You still love him?"

"I…don't even know anymore," she said. "He was my best friend for so long. He was my whole world…and vice versa. We went through hell and back together. That's not something you can just let go. But after what he did…"

"Well, look who we have here," said a familiar voice. At the sound of the voice, Lily felt sick to her stomach and felt her insides being trembling. She hadn't heard that voice since her first night in Atlantic City.

Lily looked up and saw Bruno walking towards them.

"It's been a long time," he winked, stopping in front of them. Lily sidestepped away from him and towards Flint. "Heard you got rid of Higgins. That's too bad, he's makin' good money."

Flint put his arm around her, pulling her close to him. "Get lost," he said.

"But your girl and I go way back," said Bruno. "All the way back to Atlantic City. Or have you not told him about our time together?"

Flint felt Lily begin to tremble in his arm. He walked her away, leaving Bruno on the bridge calling after them. "Come find me if you ever want to walk down memory lane."

Flint led her off the bridge and well into Brooklyn before stopping. He pulled her close, one arm around her shoulders, the other cradling the back of her neck. "It's okay, he's gone."

Lily took a few shaky breaths, calming herself down. She felt safe in Flint's arms. She stood there, her cheek resting against his shoulder. She sniffed and wiped away the few stray tears that had fallen onto her cheeks. "I'm okay. Sorry." She pulled back a bit.

"Let's get you home." Flint put his arm back around her and walked her back to the lodging house.

"Thank you," said Lily when they got to the fire escape.

"You gonna be okay?"

Lily nodded. "Thank you for…not asking questions."

Flint shrugged. "It's none of my business."

"I know, but…you just look out for me. No matter what I say or what happens, you don't ask questions about why, you just…help me. I guess I'm just saying thank you for…being you."

Flint grinned. "Well, anytime, then."

Lily smiled. It was late. She was wearing his jacket that smelled like him, and was still warm from his body heat. She was still a little off balance from seeing Race, and very shaken up from seeing Bruno. In both cases, Flint had been by her side and on her side with the unquestioning loyalty that set Brooklyn boys apart from every other borough. He never asked questions, not caring what her life had been like before then. He just cared about her – who she was then and there.

As she took a step toward him, he leaned down and planted a soft, sweet kiss on her lips. Lily felt her stomach flip.

Flint brushed a piece of hair away from her face. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Lily nodded. "Goodnight."


	14. Another New Apartment

_September 1902_

"I think you girls will be okay here," said Mikey, looking around the tiny apartment. "I mean, it's not much, but it's better than our rooftop. Especially since it's getting so cold."

"You sure you girls can afford it?" Flint asked.

Amelia nodded. "We've done the math, and with our savings we can stay a couple months' rent ahead of schedule."

"And I'm going to try and find better paying work than being a newsie, so we have a little more security," said Lily.

"What do you plan on sitting on?" asked Mikey.

"Or sleeping on?" Flint asked, looking into the bedroom.

"I had some furniture in my old room at home," said Amelia. "Henry and some of the other newsies are going to put it into a carriage tomorrow while my father's at work and are bring it here."

"Well, we'll miss the feminine touch you bring to our rooftop," Mikey joked.

"With Spot in the refuge, and you moving in here, Pint's not going to know what to do with himself," said Flint.

"He'll be fine," said Amelia. "I know you'll keep an eye on him for me."

"Speaking of which, we better get goin', the morning edition will be out soon," said Mikey.

"Yeah, I need to be at work soon too," said Amelia.

The four of them walked out of the apartment together, and went their separate ways once they hit the street.

Amelia walked down the street towards her shop. She was proud of herself for finding a place for her and Lily to stay on her own. They had done the math, and if Lily was able to sell enough every day, and Amelia got enough hours every week at the store, they would make their rent and have just enough for a couple meals a day.

She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize who was walking towards her until he was almost upon her.

"Well, well, well, Amelia Wakefield Vanderbilt," said the familiar voice.

Amelia looked up to see Brian Rockefeller, her first fiancé, standing in front of her.

"Rock…I mean, Brian…hi," she said.

Rock gave her a once over. "So the rumors are true. You're slumming it in Brooklyn."

"Yes," she nodded. "I have an apartment here, and work in a little shop on the next block."

"Making it on your own?" he asked.

Amelia nodded.

"I heard you didn't attend the trial of your late husband's murderer," said Rock.

"I was a little busy," said Amelia.

"You used to complain about Brooklyn ruining the view from your bedroom window," said Rock. "You said it was an eyesore on the map of New York."

"People change," said Amelia.

Rock laughed. "No they don't, Amelia. They adapt, but they never change. One day you're going to wake up and you're going to realize this little life you've built for yourself isn't worth two pennies. And you're going to go crawling back to papa."

Amelia set her jaw. "You're wrong."

"We'll see," Rock chuckled as he continued on his way.

Amelia kept walking, willing time to go faster so Spot could finally be with her once more. She never realized how much she had emotionally depended on Spot until he wasn't there. First her father, then Rock. She started doing the calculations in her head for how long she'd have to save and how many meals she'd have to skip until she saved enough to bribe the warden again to see Spot. By the time she saved that much, he'd be out of the refuge again.


	15. Swimming

_September 1902_

"Come on, it's fun," said Flint, pulling her toward the end of the dock.

"No," said Lily. "I don't want to."

"Why not?" asked Flint.

"I…never learned how to swim."

Flint raised his eyebrows. "Never?" Lily shook her head. "Well, Lily, today is the day you learn."

Lily looked uncertain. "It's fun, Lily," Amelia nodded, sitting off to the side with Pint, teaching him how to read from a left over paper. "Just don't toss her into the river like you did me, Flint."

"Lily doesn't throw tantrums like you, so I won't have to." Flint smirked. He turned back to Lily. "Just try it. I'll hold onto you, I promise." He took off his boots and vest.

"Okay…" said Lily, still unsure. She took off her shoes and left them off to the side. Flint jumped into the water while Lily slowly went down the ladder.

"Just come on in," said Flint.

"It's cold!" said Lily, the water up to her legs.

"You'll get used to it."

Lily got into the water the rest of the way, but still hung onto the ladder.

Flint swam over and put his hands on her waist. "Let go." Lily put her hands on his shoulders and Flint swam her a couple feet away from the ladder. "Now just kick your feet. It'll keep you floating."

Lily kicked her feet. Flint let go of her waist and Lily sank, only up to her shoulders, but she yelped. Flint laughed and grabbed her again.

"Not funny!" said Lily.

Flint chuckled. "It's a little funny."

Flint spent the next hour teaching Lily how to stay afloat

They ended up underneath the docks, away from the other newsies that were swimming.

"Cold?" Flint asked, noticing she was shivering.

"A little." Lily smiled.

Flint pulled her closer to him and Lily put her arms around his broad shoulders.

Flint leaned in and kissed her. Lily rested her hand on the back of his neck, threading her fingers up through his short hair.

It was nice. He was all man. From his deep voice and broad shoulders to the muscles that bulged through his shirt.

Lily felt good when she was in his arms. He was simple, but not in a bad way. She knew he would never let anything happen to her, never do anything to hurt her. He was Brooklyn through and through, and that meant loyalty and integrity. Brooklyn may not always do the right thing, but they always did what was best for their own. It was that part about him that made her smile involuntarily and made her stomach flip when he touched her.

Lily was lost in her thoughts as he kissed across her jaw and down her neck. He rubbed the small of her back and slid his hands lower on her hips. Lily recognized the movements as a precursor. For a second, Lily panicked, flashing back to Atlantic City. She pushed him away quickly.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Lily felt out of breath and he heart was pounding. She covered her mouth and closed her eyes.

"Lily, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah." Lily nodded, trying to calm down. "Sorry."

"What happened just now?"

Lily looked up at him and for a split second thought about telling him. But she didn't want all that would follow – talking about Race, the shame in revealing what she did.

"Nothing…it was…nothing."

Flint gave her a look, but brushed it off. "You want to go back up?" Lily nodded.

They swam out from under the docks and climbed up the ladder. Lily wrung out her clothes as much as she could and followed Flint to a sunny spot at the edge of the dock.

Flint sat in the sun and Lily sat next to him. Thinking of Atlantic City made her think of Race. Flint reclined and closed his eyes, his hand on her back, lazily rubbing it back and forth. Lily sat up next to him, wringing out her hair and re-braiding it. She stared across the river, her eyes following along the Manhattan skyline.

"You know…I'd never do anything you didn't want me to do," said Flint.

Lily looked back at him. "I know." She nodded.

* * *

"Everything okay?" Amelia asked Lily later that night as they were laying in their make shift beds.

"Yeah, why?"

Amelia paused. "Flint's a little worried about you."

Lily sighed. "What did he tell you?"

"That you flipped out when he kissed you under the docks," said Amelia. "You miss Race, don't you?"

"Kind of…but it's not that." Lily took a breath decided to tell Amelia about her life before Amelia came on the scene. "When Race and I were about fifteen, he got involved with Morello – you know, the guy Skittery got involved with?" Amelia nodded. "Race got deep into debt and had to work for him to pay it off. Then one day, Morello grabs both of us and tells us to rob this grocery store and the debt is paid. We go that night, but everything that could go wrong did go wrong and we got caught. Race got hauled off to the refuge and I got stuck back in the orphanage. Morello came and got us out saying because we messed up so badly, we had to pay back a dollar a week for a year, or I could go work in one of his brothels for a month." Lily bit her lip and looked down.

"Oh Lily…" said Amelia.

Lily swallowed. "For a couple months we tried to make it work. But I got really sick, and then we were short for a couple weeks and Race got soaked pretty bad by his guys. So I decided to just go take care of it. I didn't tell anyone I was going, but the night I decided, things sort of happened with Race. We told each other how we felt, and sort of got together. And then the next morning, I went to Morello and told him I would work for him to pay the debt. One of his goons, Bruno, took me to Atlantic City to a brothel Morello owned. I worked there for the month."

"I had no idea," said Amelia, shaking her head in shock.

"The only people who knew where Baby, Ellie, and Race," said Lily. "I couldn't bear to let anyone know what I had done. It was bad enough that Race knew."

"But he was still crazy about you," said Amelia.

Lily nodded. "I know. I couldn't get that part…I was ruined. We were together for so long after that, but I always avoided any sort of…you know…intimacy. We held hands and kissed, but that's about it. I always felt so ashamed about what I'd done, I couldn't be with Race."

"You know that's not how he feels, though," said Amelia. "You are everything to Race. You're the reason he does everything that he does."

"I know," said Lily. "It was just something I couldn't get past. So when Flint and I were under the docks, he made a move and…I don't know, I panicked," said Lily. "Any time a guy has done that, it's been followed by misery. In that moment, I thought back to the brothel when the men would do that right before…" She couldn't finish. "I panicked."

"Understandable," said Amelia. "I'm sorry, I had no idea…if I had, I probably wouldn't have defended Race so much."

"It's okay," said Lily. "Just please don't say anything to anyone."

"I promise."

The girls were silent for a few moments. "So how do you feel about Race now? You and Flint seem to be getting closer."

Lily paused. "The less I think about Race and talk about Race, the easier it is to forget about him and just enjoy being with Flint."

Amelia looked at her. "That's not an answer."

"It's the only one I have. If I were honest with myself then sure, deep down, I do love Race – I always will. But what he did – going back to work for Morello – is unforgiveable. And I really, really like Flint."


	16. Visit to the Refuge

_November 1902_

The warden slammed the door to the bunkroom open. "Conlon, come with me."

"What did I do?" asked Spot.

"Just get over here," the warden grumbled. Spot walked out the door with the warden. He led Spot through the refuge and to the same room where Amelia used to visit him when he was in the refuge before.

He saw a woman in a long black dress, her back to him, staring out the window.

"You have two minutes," the warden said before he closed and locked the door.

The woman turned around. Spot stood in shock for a few moments.

"Amelia," said Spot. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you," she said.

Spot could tell she'd been crying. He noticed her dress looked new – and expensive. Since she was standing in front of him, she obviously had the money now to bribe the warden.

He swallowed the lump forming in his throat, his panic immediately turning to anger. "Let me guess. You couldn't handle being poor, so you went home, and now your father has you all set to marry someone else. Maybe one of the real Rockefellers this time? A Hearst?"

"Spot…"

"And you're coming here to tell me that you don't have a choice, and it's my own fault for staying locked in the refuge."

"Spot…"

"And how you can't do anything about it because of your old man, and how he owns half of—"

"Spot, my father's dead." Spot stopped and stared at her. Tears streamed down her cheeks. "I came here straight from the funeral."

"Oh, Wakefield…" Spot walked over to her and pulled her into his arms.

"I just had to see you," she cried into his shoulder. Being in his arms once more was like coming home. She felt herself melt into him. This was where she belonged.

Spot held onto her tight. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I assumed the worst."

Amelia shook her head. "It's okay."

"What happened?"

Amelia pulled back and dabbed her eyes. "His workers went on strike – rightfully so, he was being awful to them. He went down to the union headquarters to try and 'reason' with them and one of the enraged workers stabbed him."

Spot raised his eyebrows. "Oh my gosh."

Amelia nodded. "He was in the hospital and was on his way to recovery when he died from an infection in one of his wounds."

"Amelia, I'm so sorry," he said, holding her hand. Spot led her to the chairs and they sat down facing each other. Spot took her hands in his. "I know you're goin' through a tough time, but it is so good to see you."

Amelia smiled at him. "It's good to see you too." She leaned over and gave him a kiss. "You look like you're doing okay."

Spot shrugged. "As good as can be expected."

"So, uh…" Spot gestured to her dress. "You got money now, or…?"

"Not really," said Amelia. "I borrowed this dress from Penny for the funeral. I'm working in a little shop near the bridge. Lily and I are living in a little place of our own. It's tiny and cramped, but we couldn't stay on the roof once fall hit. But I'm saving up money so once you get out of here, you and I can get our own place."

Spot smiled at her. "Look at you," he said. "I knew you could do it. I'm so proud of you, Amelia."

"Time's up," the warden said, opening the door. Amelia and Spot stood up.

"Three more months," Spot sighed, pulling her into his arms.

Amelia kissed his cheek. "I'll be waiting for you when you get out. I promise."


	17. Visit from Race

_January 1903_

Lily sat on the docks, reading the one pape she couldn't sell. Flint sat next to her, carving into the wood on a post.

Lily's ear perked up at the sound of her name.

"Lily around?" Race asked in the distance.

Lily turned and saw him talking to Mikey near the street. Mikey turned and pointed right at her.

Lily's heart pounded when she saw Race. She had hardly thought of him since the night she saw him at Penny and Specs wedding – mostly because since that night, she'd been so preoccupied with Flint. Race walked toward her.

"You want me to get rid of him?" Flint asked.

"No," she said as she stood up. She took a few steps forward, meeting Race.

"Hey Lil," said Race, his expression unsure

"Hi," she said.

"You doin' all right?"

Lily nodded.

"Listen, I wanted to talk to you. I know we haven't seen each other in months. I know you probably don't even want to see me, but I promise you, I've thought of you every day."

Lily bit down on the inside of her lip, trying to stop the tears from coming to her eyes. Hearing this, Flint turned and watched the discussion.

"I stopped workin' for Morello. I was finally able to quit last week. Remember that grocery we robbed on Greene Street?" Lily nodded. "Turns out it's got a new owner now, so I work there most of the time. It's decent…more than I make as a newsie, but I still sell papes on my day off. And it's honest work. I been savin' every penny I make."

"That's great, Race," said Lily. "I'm glad to hear it."

Race had a relieved grin. "Yeah. So, um, you wanna go for a walk or somethin'? I wanted to talk to you about…"

Lily felt Flint slide his arm around her waist.

Race paused, looking from Flint to Lily. "Nevermind. I'll just be goin' now," said Race, eyeing Flint's arm around Lily. He gave Lily one last lingering look before turning and walking off the docks.

Lily closed her eyes. It was different seeing Race this time. She wasn't angry. She wasn't hurt. She really was glad to hear how good he was doing; glad he wasn't working for Morello anymore. She wasn't miserable this time, and she knew it was because of Flint. Being with him, her anger towards Race had dissolved.

"You all right?" asked Flint.

Lily nodded. "Yeah." But as soon as the word left her mouth, she knew it was a lie. She felt her throat tighten and the tears blurred her eyes, but she refused to move or blink, for fear they'd fall.

With her hurt and anger towards Race gone, she remembered how happy they'd been together. How in love they had been for so long. Sure, they had gone through terrible times, but they'd had amazing times too.

Lily took a deep breath. "No, I'm not." She covered her face, letting the tears fall.


	18. Free At Last

_February 1903_

Spot heard the door open and slam shut. "Conlon, it's time," said the warden. Spot rolled over and sat up. His stomach was a flurry of butterflies. He'd waited eight long months, on his best behavior, so he could get out on time. He hadn't seen or heard from Amelia since she visited him last.

He was escorted to the front and given his cane, slingshot, and key back. He wasn't entirely sure what sort of life he was walking out to – he only knew Amelia would be there for him. And that was enough.

"Well, Warden," Spot smirked. "I guess this is goodbye for good."

"Indeed it is, Conlon," the warden grinned a sinister smile. "Because in a couple months, if you get yourself in trouble, it's up to the Big House for you."

"I don't plan on it," said Spot, beginning to walk out.

"That broad only visited once," the Warden called. Spot stopped. "You two break up in there? Or you think she found a better offer?"

Spot didn't say anything. He just continued walking out of the House of Refuge – forever.

He shivered when he walked outside. It was summer when he'd been arrested, and now it was winter. He didn't know where he should start. Should he go straight to the lodging house? Find his boys? Try and see Amelia?

He walked down the steps and turned left to head down to the docks. He had taken a single step when what he saw made his stop dead in his tracks.

Amelia stood about ten feet in front of him, smiling.

"Wakefield," he said. He wasted no time. He ran up to her, cupped her face and kissed her. He kissed her for every day he was stuck in the refuge. He kissed her for every day he would spend making up for lost time. He felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest.

"I missed you," he rested his forehead against hers, his hands still cupping her face.

"I missed you too," she grinned, her hands on his wrists. "You don't look as bad as I thought you would. I take it you behaved yourself in there?"

"I was a model prisoner," he grinned.

Amelia giggled. "You must be cold. Here. It's from my store." She handed him a warm coat.

Spot smirked. "Thanks. How's that goin'?" Spot asked, putting the coat on.

"Good," Amelia grinned. "It's decent pay and it's good distance between home and your boys. Not to mention the owner can't sell any defective clothing they get from the factories, so instead of throwing them out, I swipe them for the newsies." She shrugged. "It keeps them warm. I'm still living with Lily. I go visit Mama every so often. The cook has been teaching me how to cook so when we get married, you don't starve or I don't accidentally poison you." She giggled.

"Wow," said Spot, his eyebrows raised. "Who are you and where is that girl who needed taking care of?"

Amelia smirked. "She had to grow up when her fiancé got put in the slammer."

Spot grinned and leaned in and kissed her again.

"Come on, let's go find your boys," she said. "They'll be anxious to see you."

"Okay," said Spot, taking her hand as they walked down the street. "So long as you and I get some alone time later."

* * *

They walked to the docks. Pint was the first to notice. When the other newsies heard his little rapid steps pounding down the dock, they turned to see what he was running towards. Pint plowed into Spot's legs, hugging him.

Mikey was the next to notice. "Brooklyn's favorite son returns!" he yelled, hopping down.

The other newsies gathered around, patting Spot on the back and welcoming him home.

Spot was so distracted by reuniting with his boys, he hardly noticed Ice motion to Amelia, nor did he notice when Amelia slipped away from the crowd.

* * *

Once the crowd around him had cleared, he noticed Amelia was gone.

"Where did Amelia go?" Spot asked.

Mikey pointed down the dock, where it appeared that Ice and Amelia were in a disagreement. Pint stood, holding Amelia's hand and hiding behind her skirt.

Spot sighed and made a move to walk over, but Mikey stopped him. "Don't worry about it," he said. "Amelia can hold her own with Ice."

"What's going on with them?" Spot asked.

"Ice's always got a bug up his nose about something," said Mikey. "You know that."

"Yeah, but what's Amelia got to do with anything?"

"She's your girl through and through. She was over here every day that you were gone, making sure everyone was fed and clothed. I made sure the boys had their sellin' spots, and settled any lodging house fights, but even still a lot of the guys looked to her for help."

Spot watched Amelia and Ice argue before Ice threw his hands up and walked away. Amelia turned and squatted down in front of Pint and spoke to him. Pint kept his head down, but nodded when Amelia spoke to him. She gave him a kiss on the top of the head and stood up once more. Pint pulled on her hand and she bent back down. He whispered something in her ear, glancing over at Spot. Amelia looked over at Spot and Mikey and turned back to Pint. She gave him a small smile and said something else, patting him on the shoulder. Pint ran off down the docks towards some other newsies and Amelia stood back up and walked over to Spot and Mikey.

"Well, look at you," said Spot, putting his arm around her. "You're a natural."

"I learned from the best," she grinned at him.

"I taught her everything she knows," Mikey joked, shrugging nonchalantly.

Amelia rolled her eyes.

"I'll walk you home," Spot said, taking her hand.

He and Amelia walked down the street. They walked by Brooklyn Bridge Park on their way.

"Things were really bad for a while," said Amelia, leaning against the railing, looking out over the river. "I just kept thinking about that night I left with you. You said if I went with you, it would be hard, but you promised you'd be by my side. I had to make it on my own."

"Amelia, I'm sorry." He took her hand. "I just wanted—"

"I know," said Amelia. "I know why you did it. And it makes sense, I'm glad you're not a wanted man anymore. It was just really hard being poor, hungry, cold…without you there."

"Seems like you did okay, though."

Amelia nodded. "A lot of people needed me. Distracting myself with their problems helped me forget my own."

"Tell me about this shop," said Spot.

"I was in there one day. It was raining and I was trying to stay warm and dry. This woman was trying to buy this absolutely hideous dress. I talked her out of it and helped her pick out a couple outfits," said Amelia. "Turns out the owner had been watching and by the time the woman left, she'd spent three times as much as the first dress would've cost. He hired me on the spot."

"Amelia Wakefield, working for a living. Again. I never thought I'd see the day." He smirked and winked. Amelia rolled her eyes and nudged him. Spot put his arms around her. "I'm proud of you. And I'm sorry you had to do it all on your own."

"I didn't really. I had a lot of help."

"Yeah, but you had an easy out and didn't take it. Penny would've taken you in. Your parents would've taken you in. But here you are."

"Well, being with you, you get used to doing things the hard way." Amelia leaned back against the railing.

"Yeah, I love bein' with you too." Spot smirked, putting his hands on the railing on either side of her. "But don't worry, I'm gonna make sure you have to work every day for the rest of our lives."

"You would," Amelia mock glared at him.

"Thanks for keeping an eye on my boys," he said.

"You mean my boys?" Amelia raised an eyebrow, smirking.


	19. Tuesday Night

_March 1903_

 _Tuesday night_

It was late. Amelia and Lily were both asleep when someone began pounding on their door.

Amelia groaned and rolled over in the big bed. "Who the hell is at our door?"

"I don't know," said Lily, her face smashed against the pillow. "Maybe they'll go away."

Amelia sighed and grabbed her robe, putting it on.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," said Amelia walking through the hall. "I miss having someone do this for me."

Amelia opened the door. Spot and Flint were standing on the other side of the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" she asked, wrapping her robe tighter around her.

"Wake up Lily," said Spot. "She needs to come with us."

Spot's tone made Amelia wake up the rest of the way.

"What's wrong? What happened?" she asked.

"Just get her up. It's Race," said Flint.

* * *

Lily didn't say a word the entire walk to the Manhattan boys lodging house. Race told her he quit working for Morello two days ago…no, he said he's 'been able to quit' two days ago. Lily hadn't thought anything of it at the time, but now his phrasing worried her. Did Morello not want him to quit? Did he not let him quit? Now Spot and Flint were waking her up in the middle of the night saying she needed to go now. This couldn't be good.

They got to the lodging house and Lily walked in and straight up the stairs, not saying anything, not acknowledging anybody. She walked into the bunkroom and gasped when she saw Race. He was as pale as the sheets he was laying on. A nurse, who looked none too happy to be there, was attending to him. Amelia, Flint, and Spot entered the room close behind her.

"What happened?" Lily asked, her voice cracking and her eyes filling with tears.

"He tried to quit workin' with Morello," said Skittery.

Lily sat in a chair next to the bunk and took his hand – seemingly one of the few non-bruised or non-broken parts of him.

"They really did a number on him," said Mush. "Two broken legs, a couple broken ribs, a good hit in the head. If Specs hadn't gotten him a doctor…"

The tears streamed down Lily's face as she looked at him, her chin quivering.

"The doctor doped him up on a lot of stuff," said Skittery. "Or else trying to set everything would've been too painful."

"Is he gonna be okay?" Lily asked.

No one said anything. Finally, the nurse spoke up. "He's not out of the woods yet. We don't know. If he'd been brought to us sooner…"

"Yeah, well, we didn't know where he was or what had happened, okay?" said Skittery. He looked at Amelia. "We went lookin' for him when he didn't show up to Tibby's. Blink and Mush found him in—"

"Little Italy," Lily finished.

Skittery furrowed his brow. "Yeah…how'd you know?"

Lily looked up at him. "Are you forgetting who warned you against getting involved with Morello years ago? We knew what we were talkin' about."

Lily looked back down at Race and sat stroking his hand.

Amelia cleared her throat, gesturing for everyone except Lily to leave. "Why don't we give them a minute?" Everyone, including the nurse, filed out of the room, but Flint lingered at the door.

Amelia put her hand on Flint's back and walked him out of the room.

"You have to wake up, Race," said Lily. "You have to pull through." Her tears never stopped. "You need to come out of this okay." She reached up and stroked his hair. "You're my best friend. You always have been. I was so mad at you for so long, but…not anymore. You pull through and everything will be okay, I promise."

For the rest of the night and all the next day and night, Lily stayed right by Race's bed.


	20. Thursday Morning

On the Thursday morning, Mush led Flint into the bunkroom. Lily was curled up on two chairs she made into a makeshift bed. She was holding Race's hand.

"We can't bear to move her," Mush said quietly. "Race died in the night, and the undertaker is on his way."

Flint sighed and nodded. He walked over to the chairs and picked Lily up in his arms, careful not to wake her. He carried her over to an empty bunk and set her down, putting a blanket over her. She nuzzled the pillow in her sleep, rolling over.

Flint grabbed a chair and sat next to her bunk, shielding her from Race's bunk in case she woke up.

The undertaker came and went without a sound. Flint sat by Lily's bed, his elbows resting on his knees. He didn't even hear when Spot walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"They're gone," Spot said quietly. Flint nodded, not taking his eyes off Lily.

"We gonna do anything about it?" Flint asked, keeping his voice low.

Spot shook his head. "Not this time. It's not our fight. I'm not getting our boys mixed up with them."

Flint nodded. "Good call." Flint was glad he wouldn't be called upon to avenge his girl's ex-boyfriend's death, but he would have if Spot had asked him.

Spot didn't know what to say to his friend. He knew this wasn't easy to go through, but there was nothing to be done. Each of the newsies – both Manhattan and Brooklyn – would be left to grieve Race in their own way.

Lily stretched and rolled onto her back. She moaned softly and opened her eyes. She was staring at the bunk ahead of her. Her first thought was: Race. She sat up and looked over at Flint, who was still sitting on the chair next to the bed.

"You fell asleep in the chair," said Flint. "Thought you could use somewhere more comfortable to sleep."

"Thanks," she rubbed her eyes tiredly. Over Flint's shoulder, she could see Race's bunk – empty and stripped of the sheets. "Where's Race?"

Flint didn't say anything. Lily got out of bed. "Flint, where is Race?"

Flint stood up and pulled her to him. "I'm so sorry, Lily."

"No." Lily shook her head and pushed him away. "No. Where is he? WHERE IS HE?" Lily made for the door.

Hearing the commotion, Penny walked up the stairs, almost getting knocked over by Lily on the stairs.

"Penny, where is Race?" Lily demanded.

"I'm so sorry, Lily," she said, her eyes red from crying. "We lost him in the night."

Sobs racked Lily's body as she sank to the stairs, grasping the railing. Penny sat next to Lily and put her arms around her. Lily sobbed, cried, and screamed. Those who were in the lodging house lobby all shared Lily's grief.

Amelia wiped away her own tears as she watched Lily cry on Penny's shoulder. Her eyes wandered up, a couple stairs above where Flint stood, leaning on the railing. His eyes never left Lily.

Soon Lily's sobs faded into soft hiccups, but the steady stream of tears never ceased. Amelia took Penny's place next to Lily, who by this time was just leaning against the wall, staring off into space. Amelia put her arm around Lily.

Flint walked down the steps and knelt in front of Lily, putting a hand on her knee. "Lily, I gotta go sell," he said. "You gonna be okay? You want me to stay?"

Lily didn't move or respond at all.

Flint nodded, taking that as a response in itself and stood up.

"Flint," said Amelia.

"It's fine," said Flint. "Her best friend just died…I don't blame her." He grabbed his cap and walked out of the lodging house.

After a couple hours, Amelia had to move. By then, Maggie stopped by the lodging house having heard what happened from Skittery. She handed Sofie off to Amelia and sat next to Lily who still sat, leaning against the railing, unmoving except to blink or wipe away a fresh stream of tears.

The sun was on its way behind the skyline before Lily said anything. The girls sat in the lobby of the boys' lodging house, not wanting to leave Lily.

Finally Lily sighed and pulled herself up. The movement caught the girls' attention and they all turned to Lily as she stood on the stairs.

Lily looked at them. "First Ellie. Then Baby left. Now Race." Her chin quivered. "My whole family is gone."

Penny walked up the stairs and pulled her into a hug. "Sweetie, we're your family too."

"It's all my fault," said Lily. "If it hadn't been for me…"

"No, Lily," said Amelia, joining them on the stairs. "None of this is your fault."

"But if I hadn't left him…"

Amelia put her hand on Lily's shoulder. "If you hadn't left him, he would've still worked for Morello."

"If I hadn't asked him to quit…"

"Then Morello would've owned you guys forever," said Maggie.

"Lily, there is nothing you could have done," said Amelia. "Once he went back to working for Morello…there was nothing to be done."

* * *

"Think she'll come home with us?" Flint asked Spot as they walked back to the Manhattan lodging house.

"Why wouldn't she?" asked Spot.

Flint shrugged. "She was only in Brooklyn to get away from Race," he said. "She may want to go back to her real home."

Spot looked over at him. "Her home is with Amelia in Brooklyn," said Spot.

Flint shrugged. "She may want to stay in Manhattan with the other girls." They walked along in silence for a few moments. "I think she was gonna go back to him."

"What makes you think that?"

"He came to the docks the other day, beggin' Lily to come back. She was pretty upset afterwards, but not like usual. She wasn't so much angry as…sad."

Spot clapped Flint on the shoulder as they walked up the steps and walked into the lodging house. They walked in and saw Amelia sitting with Maggie, Skittery and Specs. Several boys were scattered over the lobby. The mood was somber.

Amelia and Spot shared a look. Amelia nodded and stood up. "We're going to get going," she said.

"Stop being such a stranger," said Maggie. "Come to our side of the bridge every so often."

"I could say the same to you," Amelia winked, walking over to Spot's side.

"Where's Lily?" Flint asked.

Amelia and Maggie shared a look before Amelia spoke up. "She's upstairs."

Flint walked past her and walked up the stairs. He walked into the bunkroom and saw Lily curled up on Race's bunk, fast asleep. Penny stood by the bunk, putting a blanket over Lily. She looked up when Flint walked in. Flint looked at Lily, not saying anything.

Amelia and Spot followed him up the stairs. "We decided to give her this one night," she said.

"The boys are okay with it," said Penny. "And Lily is like a sister to all of them…she'll be perfectly safe."

Flint exhaled. "I'll stay too."

No one questioned his decision.

Spot nodded. "We'll see you tomorrow."


	21. Friday

The next morning, Friday, Lily woke up, but didn't move. She pretended to continue to sleep, not wanting any interaction with anybody. She stayed in Race's bunk, and would stay in Race's bunk unless forcibly removed. She listened to the boys get ready for the day in silence. No one cracked any jokes. No one really said anything. She heard them all walk out of the bunkroom and down the stairs. She felt some one run his hand over her hair and plant a kiss on her cheek. Flint. She had no idea he'd stayed the night. She heard a single set of footsteps walk out of the bunkroom and down the stairs.

Knowing she was alone, she opened her eyes and sat up in the bunk. She rubbed her eyes and smoothed out her hair. She sat cross-legged on the bed, running her hand over the mattress.

She glanced at the floor and saw something sticking out from underneath the bed. She reached down and pulled it out. It was Race's vest. She set it on the bed in front of her. When Race was being treated, it must have been discarded and forgotten. She ran her hand over the front of the vest, his pocket watch chain tangling in her fingers. She couldn't help but grin, remembering…

"I don't need the actual watch…the chain is enough to make me look like a gentleman," Race had said with his adorable trademark smirk. She brought the vest up, burying her face in it, inhaling his scent. For a moment, she could almost trick herself into thinking he was still alive. She put the vest down.

She looked over at the nightstand and did a double take. A short, half-smoked cigar was sitting on the table. Her eyes filled with tears as she reached over and picked it up. She put it under her nose, inhaling its scent. Normally she didn't like to be around Race when he smoked them, but suddenly the scent was comforting. It was part of Race.

A small cigar box sat on the nightstand and Lily reached for it. She opened it up to find an array of miscellany items – betting slips, coins, a couple buttons. A glint of gold caught her eyes and she picked up the ring Race had given her. All at once, the tears came once more and she sobbed, remembering that night. She wiped her eyes, and ran her finger through the items once more. She pulled out a folded newspaper article with something wrapped inside. She unfolded it to find it was the article written about the fire that had killed Ellie. A silver locket on a chain fell out of the newspaper. Lily picked it up. It had been Ellie's locket. She opened it and inside there was a photo of Ellie and a photo of Race, both taken before they had run away from home. She covered her mouth and sobbed some more.

She didn't hear when someone walked into the bunkroom.

"Lily?" said a soft voice.

Lily jumped and wiped her eyes. She looked up and saw Mush standing there, wringing his hat in his hands.

"Oh…hi Mush," she said, closing the box.

"Hi," he said, walking over. "I was just comin' to check on you. You okay?"

Lily shrugged.

"Dumb question, sorry," said Mush. He sat down on the edge of the bunk. He saw the box sitting in front of Lily. "That Race's stuff?"

Lily nodded and sniffed. "It's amazing how someone who meant so much to me left so little behind." She wiped a few tears away. "I mean this is it. This is all that's left of Racetrack Higgins in the world."

"No," said Mush. "He may not have left a lot of stuff behind. But think of all he left behind in you. In me; in all of us. The world will never forget him because we will never forget him."

Lily took a ragged breath. "I miss him so much, Mush."

Mush nodded, tears stinging his own eyes. "I do too, Lily."

They sat together for a few moments in silence, remembering their friend.

"When was the last time you talked to him?" Lily asked.

Mush looked at her. "Tuesday morning. I got my papes and ran into him on my way to my sellin' spot. He was on his way to work."

"How was he?"

Mush shrugged. "Normal." Mush swallowed, debating whether or not to tell her about his conversation with Race. "He said he was goin' to work at the grocers and then go to Brooklyn to see you." Lily bit her lip, tears blurring her vision. "I asked him if he was gonna ask you back again and he said no. He said he'd been thinkin' and was gonna tell you that he'd always love you, and he knew he screwed up, and wanted to be friends. He just wanted to make sure you were happy – that's all he'd ever wanted."

Lily started sobbing all over again. "I wish I could have talked to him one last time."

Mush reached over and carefully folded Race's vest, as if it were a sacred cloth. He set it on top of the small cigar box. "These belong to you. Race would want you to have them."

"Thanks, Mush."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Flint walked into the bunkroom. Lily was lying back on the bunk, fiddling with something in her hands.

"Hey," he said, walking over and sitting on the next bunk over.

Lily looked over at him. "Hi."

Flint rested his elbows on his knees and rubbed his hands together. "You want to get something to eat?"

Lily shook her head and looked back at the object in her hands. "I'm not hungry."

"Lily, you've only eaten twice in three days."

Lily shrugged. "I'll eat when I'm hungry."

Flint sighed and watched her for a few moments. She was holding a silver locket open, running her thumbs over the pictures inside. He swallowed. "You, uh, you ready to go home?"

Lily paused and looked over to him. There was a tense silence when Lily didn't say anything. Flint bounced his knee, waiting for her response.

Lily sat up and put the locket into the open cigar box. She picked up Race's neatly folded vest, flattened it and placed it on top of everything in the box and closed the lid. She looked at Flint, who was staring at the ground.

"Yeah," she said. "Let's go home."

Flint looked up to her. He hadn't realized how tense he'd been until he felt every muscle in his neck, shoulders, and back relax. He nodded and stood up. Lily picked up the cigar box and stood up.

Flint put his arm around her and they walked out of the bunkroom, down the stairs, and out of the lodging house.

"You sure you don't want to grab something to eat before I take you home?" Flint asked as they crossed the bridge.

"I'm fine," said Lily.

Flint walked her to her apartment. He walked her inside the building, up the stairs, and to her door. Lily unlocked the door and opened the door. She turned to Flint.

"Thank you," she said.

"You let me know if you need anything, okay?" Flint asked, putting his hands on her shoulders and rubbing her arms.

Lily nodded. "I'll see you later."

"Okay," said Flint as she walked inside and closed the door.

Flint sighed and walked out of the building. He walked toward the river and along the waterfront until he got to the docks where all of his friends were.

"Hey stranger," said Mikey. "Haven't seen you all week."

"Been in Manhattan," said Flint.

"How is she doing?" Amelia asked, walking up.

Flint shrugged. "She's not eating. She's miserable. She's grieving."

"I'll see what I can do when I go home later," said Amelia. "She refused to eat when Ellie died too."

Flint took his usual spot and leaned against a post. Amelia walked over and sat down. "I know this isn't easy for you, but it really means a lot that you're sticking by Lily through this whole thing. It means a lot to me, and I know it means a lot to her. She needs you right now."

"She doesn't talk to me," said Flint. "She hardly looks at me. It's like I'm not even there."

"She knows you're there," said Amelia. "She needs you there. She'll come around."

Flint picked off a sliver of wood from the dock and tossed it into the river.

#

Two more days passed and Lily hardly got out of bed. Flint and Amelia brought her food that they ended up eating because Lily refused to eat except for one or two bites before she rolled over and went to sleep again.

"I don't understand," said Flint, sitting on the stoop of the girls' apartment building. "Is she trying to just waste away to nothing?"

"She's grieving," said Spot. "Her and Race go way, way back."

Amelia nodded. "When they were together, they were more in love than I'd ever seen two people."

"I just wish she would…do something. Scream, cry, throw a tantrum…anything, but she just lays there, either rummaging through that box or staring at the wall," said Flint, tapping his fist against his palm. "It…makes me nervous."


	22. Race's Funeral

_March 1903_

Amelia opened the door to the bedroom and poked her head in. "Lily?" she said softly. "Lily, Penny is here. It's time to get ready for the funeral."

Lily sighed and sat up. She stood up and walked out of the room. She took a bath to clean up and Amelia and Penny helped her wash her hair.

"I tried to keep it simple," said Penny, bringing black dresses out of a garment bag. "Lily, which one do you want?"

"I don't care." Lily shrugged and sat in a chair. Amelia and Penny sighed and shared a look. They managed to coax Lily into a dress. Penny heard the church clock tower chime and glanced out the window.

"The boys are waiting for us," she said. "Let's go."

Amelia stood in front of Lily and put her hands on her shoulders. "Lily, listen to me. I'm not saying this to be harsh, I'm saying it because I care about you, and I know Race and Ellie still care about you." Lily's eyes filled with tears at the mention of those names. "They wouldn't want you living like this. Grief is good. You need to grieve. But laying around, not eating, not talking…that's not good. They would want you to take care of yourself." Lily stared off to the side. Amelia sighed. "Come on." She put her arm around Lily and they walked out of the apartment with Penny.

They walked onto the street where Specs, Spot, and Flint were waiting. Flint walked up to Lily and offered her his arm. Lily looped her arm through his and they walked down the street.

"I can't even imagine what she's going through," Amelia said quietly, shaking her head. She and Spot brought up the back of the group.

"Even after all you been through?" asked Spot.

Amelia nodded. "The only thing that could even compare to what she's going through is if I lost you."

"Never gonna happen." Spot smirked, putting his hand on hers.

Amelia grinned and kissed him. "I wish it wouldn't," she said. "But one day it will…"

"Nah," said Spot. "I'm gonna live forever."

Amelia giggled. "I wouldn't mind that."

The group took the trolley to a small church in Manhattan. The newsies were gathered outside the gates.

Mush saw the six of them approach. He eyed Lily's arm through Flint's, and gave Flint a once over.

"We wanted to wait for you," Mush said to Lily, but throwing a glance at Flint.

Amelia stepped up next to Lily and put her arm around her. "Thanks, Mush." She gave a quick look to Flint. Flint let go of Lily and Amelia led her into the cemetery. He stayed at the back of the crowd.

In silence, they all walked into the cemetery, where a casket was sitting beside an open grave. A headstone was already sitting there, waiting to be place.

 _Anthony "Racetrack" Higgins_

 _1882 – 1903_

 _Loving brother and friend_

 _Carry the banner_

Lily took a deep breath to steady herself. She felt her throat tighten, but managed to keep her composure.

"Lily," Amelia said softly. Lily looked to see Amelia nod at the next gravesite over. The headstone matched Race's and there was fresh dirt on top of the grave.

 _Ellie Higgins_

 _1880 – 1899_

 _Loving sister and friend_

 _Gone, but never forgotten_

Lily turned to her other side to Penny. "You?" she asked.

Penny nodded. "I couldn't bear to have her in that potter's field anymore."

Lily hugged Penny, the tears finally falling onto her cheeks.

A priest stepped up and cleared his throat. The newsies removed their caps and the service began.

Lily didn't hear a word of the service. She just stared at the casket. He was in there. The great love of her life. He was so close and so far. She wanted to crawl into the casket with him and wait to suffocate so she wouldn't have to live without him.

He only realized the service was over when she heard her name.

"Lily…Lily," said Amelia.

Lily tore her eyes away from the casket and saw everyone had left except for Flint and Amelia.

"What?"

"Ready to go?" Flint asked softly, putting his hand on Lily's back.

Lily looked at him. "Give me a minute?"

Flint and Amelia nodded and walked several yards back to where Spot was standing.

Lily walked up to the casket and put her hand on it.

"You're really gone, aren't you?" She sniffed. "Race, I love you. You were the best friend a girl like me could ask for. I don't care what anyone says, you were good to me. Sure, you made some bad choices, but you knew that. And when we were together, you took good care of me. I will never forget you, okay? I promise." She paused, closing her eyes. After a moment, she opened them again. "Mush told me what you said to him the morning you died. I wish I could have talked to you one last time. If I could have, I would've told you that I was happy. Flint is a good man – he takes care of me. I'm doing just fine. Well, I was until you…" Her throat tightened and tears sprung to her eyes once more. "Damn you, Race, what were you thinking? How could going back to Morello have ever been a good idea in your mind? I know you just wanted to take care of me, but you had to have known that was the worst way possible." She sighed and stood there in silence for a few moments.

"I love you, Race. You know I always will. I know you only ever wanted me to be happy, so that's what I'm going to try and do, okay? I'm not sure how it will work without you here, but I'm going to do my best." She looked over at Ellie's headstone. "Take care of him for me, Ellie."


	23. Late Night Talk

_March 1903_

Lily heard Amelia come into their bedroom and go to bed. Lily lay there, staring at the wall. She hadn't gone to the dinner that Penny and Specs threw to celebrate Race. Flint just walked her home and she went straight to bed. Over the past several hours, she'd replayed every memory she had of Race over in her mind.

From down the street, she heard the church clock tower chime. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. Eleven. Twelve. It was Thursday again. Race had been gone a week. The only time Lily had gotten out of bed was to go to the funeral.

Lily sat up. Race was gone. She knew Race loved her. She remembered when Ellie died and she had grieved in a similar manner. Race stuck by her side, hiding his own grief to be there for her. She remembered Amelia's words before the funeral. She knew Race wouldn't want her wasting away to nothing.

Lily crept out of bed and silently changed into warmer clothes. She grabbed her jacket and walked out of the apartment. She wrapped her jacket tighter around herself as she stepped into the cold night air. She walked down the familiar streets to the Brooklyn boys lodging house. She walked up the fire escape as quietly as she could. She peeked into the third window – the one right next to Flint's bed – only to find Flint's bed empty and the window cracked open. She frowned and continued up the fire escape to the roof.

* * *

Flint hadn't been able to sleep. Race had been dead for a week and Lily hadn't changed. She'd hardly eaten, moved, or spoken since last Thursday morning. He knew she was grieving for her friend and long time boyfriend, but her behavior still worried him. He knew she was still in love with him

Steps on the fire escape broke him from his thoughts and he looked over to see Lily climb up over the edge of the roof.

"Hi," she said.

"Lily," said Flint, standing up.

"Can I join you?"

Flint nodded and moved another upturned crate next to the one he'd been sitting on. Lily walked over and sat down and Flint sat down next to her.

"How are you?" Flint asked, putting a hand on her back.

"A mess," said Lily. "But…I feel like I've turned a corner. I mean, I don't feel any better about anything, but I feel like one day I'm going to be okay. I love Race. Part of me always will. But I'm realizing that he's gone and I can't spend the rest of my life grieving over him. Amelia was right – there was nothing I could have done to stop what happened."

She looked over at Flint. "I was lying in bed thinking about when Ellie died. It was the same thing…I stayed in bed, didn't eat…but Race was right there by my side the whole time." She took his hand. "Just like you are now. I can't imagine going through these last few months without you. You've been so good to me – by my side the whole time. And I think you deserve the truth now. All of it."

"Okay."

Lily began the story from the beginning. Being raised in the orphanage and Race busting her out. Selling papes every day with Race and having to work off his debt to Morello. The grocery store robbery and scrimping and saving to pay back a dollar a week to Morello. Atlantic City and the brothel. Working for the Vanderbilts. Ellie dying in the fire. Working for Amelia when she got married, and going back to selling papers. The lodging house burning down. The tenement. Her fight with Race, and finally, coming to Brooklyn.

She took a breath after she finished.

"Wow," said Flint, still trying to process all the new information.

"That's why I have such a hard time with Race being gone," she said. "I was never really over him – I don't know if I'll ever be. And it wasn't fair to you for me to be with you when I still was in love with him. I'm sorry."

Flint put his arm around her. "You don't have anything to be sorry for. You've been through a lot."

Lily didn't say anything. She bit her lip and stared out at the night sky.

"Is there something else?"

Lily shrugged. "I don't know." She looked up at him. "What do you think of all this? After all I just told you, and everything with Race, if you want me to go…"

"I don't want you to go, Lily. I want you with me. No matter what has happened, I still care about you. A lot." Lily gave him a small smile. "Besides, I would never leave you to go through something like this alone."

Lily rested her head on his shoulder and he held her close.

* * *

The next morning, Amelia woke up alone. She frowned.

"Lily?" she called into the apartment, to no response.

Amelia quickly got ready and walked to the lodging house, thinking Flint might have an idea where Lily could have gone in the night. As she walked toward the lodging house, the fire escape caught her eye, and she had an idea.

She climbed up the fire escape and poked her head over the ledge of the roof. She saw Flint lying down except his shoulders were propped up against the chimney. Lily was lying on the ground, her head on his stomach, asleep. Flint was looking down at Lily, holding one of her hands in one hand and the stroking her hair with the other. Amelia couldn't help but watch quietly for a few moments. She'd never seen this side of Flint, and in that moment, she was happy her friend had him. She saw Flint bring her hand up and kiss her knuckles, running his thumb along the back of her hand.

Amelia climbed over the ledge and stood on the roof. Flint let go of Lily's hand and stopped stroking her hair when he saw Amelia.

"How is she?" Amelia asked.

"Wiped out," said Flint. "She came here in the middle of the night last night. I was up here coz I couldn't sleep, and suddenly she comes up the fire escape. She talked and cried all night and finally wore herself out just before the sun came up."

Amelia nodded. "I'll get Spot to sell for you today. You just stay with her, okay?"

Flint nodded.

"You've been so good to her this past week," said Amelia. "Thank you."

"She's been through a lot," said Flint. "I know she'll never love me like she loved Race. But I really care about her and she needs someone to fall back on, and I want to be that man."

Amelia gave him a soft smile. "Don't be so sure. She has a big heart. Race will always have a part of it, but she still has a lot of love to give. I think you could still make her very happy."

Flint nodded. "I hope so."

* * *

Half an hour later, after Amelia left, Lily woke up.

"Morning," said Flint, rubbing her back.

"Morning," Lily replied, stretching. She sat up and rubbed her eyes and smoothed her hair. She stared into space, still waking up. For a moment, Flint thought nothing had changed, that Lily had just changed location.

After a minute, Lily looked over at him. "I'm hungry," she said.

Flint tried to hide the relief and hope he felt, but they shone in his eyes. "Yeah?"

Lily nodded.

Flint stood up and held his hand out to her. "Let's go." He grinned.

Lily took his hand and Flint pulled her up. They walked down the fire escape and down the street to their favorite deli.

"I can't tell you what it means to me all that you've done for me this last week," she said as they walked. "I mean, you stayed in Manhattan with me, when I came home, you were always there, even when I didn't make it easy on you. That means so much to me."

Flint put his arm around her, holding her close.

"You're a good man," she said, resting her head against him. "I'm so lucky to have you."

"I'm just glad you're okay," he said.

They stopped in front of the deli.

"Um, I haven't worked all week, and I told Amelia to take rent from my savings…you think you can spot me?" Lily asked.

Flint kissed her temple. "This one's on the house."


	24. Surprise for Spot

_April 1903_

"I have something to show you," said Amelia.

"What?" asked Spot.

"Come on." Amelia took his hand and they walked a few blocks down. They came upon a brownstone. She walked up the stoop and unlocked the door.

Inside there was a small foyer, no bigger than a hallway. Off to the right, with a window overlooking the street was a small living room, fully furnished with new but simple furniture. Ahead and to the left was a staircase, leading upstairs to a bedroom and bathroom. A small hallway to the right of the staircase led to a kitchen.

Amelia led Spot around the small apartment.

"It's not much, and I know you hate charity," said Amelia. "But I wanted to fast track our life together. We've been waiting for so long. I borrowed the money from my mother to buy and furnish the place, and we're going to slowly pay her back for it. So really, it's not charity or a hand out. It's just a loan with very flexible terms." Amelia wrung her hands as Spot looked around the apartment. He was very quiet, which made Amelia nervous.

"I want us to make it on our own," said Amelia. "Start our life together."

"You know, it should be my job to take care of you," said Spot.

Amelia smirked. "When have we ever done things the way they should be done?"

Spot walked over to her. "You're amazing, Wakefield," he said, cupping her face.

"You like it?"

Spot leaned in and kissed her. "I love it." Amelia beamed. "There's just one thing missing."

"What?"

Spot reached into his pocket and pulled out a simple silver ring with a small stone in the middle. "I forgot this part last time."

Amelia grinned.

"Amelia Grace Wakefield," Spot started. Amelia loved that he never called her Vanderbilt. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes."

Spot slid the ring onto her finger and kissed her, holding her close.

"You won't be able to call me Wakefield anymore," said Amelia.

"You'll be a Conlon," he said, pulling back a bit and smiling at her. "Sorry it's not as flashy as Vanderbilt or Rockefeller."

Amelia shook her head. "It's the only name I've ever wanted."


	25. Fin

_May 1903_

The sun shone warm on the Brooklyn docks that Sunday. It was quiet. Nothing but the sounds of the East River splashing against the poles of the docks was to be heard, despite the docks being full of newsies. Some sat playing cards and others napped in the sun.

"Okay, show me your cards," said Flint.

"I only have these two little jacks," she said.

"That's not bad," said Flint. "That's a pair."

"And these three aces." Lily smirked as she laid down the rest of her cards. "I'll be taking this." She pulled the small pile of coins toward her.

Flint looked from the cards to her in surprise.

"How did you…?"

Lily grinned, pocketing the money. "You're forgetting who I grew up with. Race taught me everything he knew."

Flint chuckled. "I underestimated you, Lily."

Lily giggled and gave him a kiss. "Well, if you ever want to make some real money, I still have a pair of Race's loaded dice. We could clean out all of Queens if we wanted to."

Flint put his arm around her. "You've been talkin' to Slugger too much. Brooklyn's been a bad influence on you." He tickled her side.

Lily squealed and tried to wiggle out of his arms, but Flint had a hold on her.

From down the street, they heard the circulation bell ring.

"Sounds like an extra edition, boys," said Spot, standing up.

"This isn't over," Flint grinned, pulling away.

"If you mean you losing your money to me, I'd say you're right." Lily giggled and gave him a kiss before he walked away. The newsies all got up and walked down the docks, toward the circulation office, leaving Lily and Amelia.

"It's times like these, I'm so glad I got a job in your shop," Lily grinned. "No more walking the streets, I get Sundays off…"

"I don't know how you girls could ever sell papes for any length of time," said Amelia. "The few months when I did sold papers were miserable."

"Hey, since we have some time, you want to go visit Penny and Maggie?" asked Lily. "Since it's an extra, who knows how long the boys will be selling."

"Yeah, let's go," said Amelia.

The girls walked off the dock and onto the street, toward the Brooklyn Bridge. As they walked, they heard footsteps pounding behind them. They turned and saw Pint racing toward them, waving a paper.

"What is it, Pint?" Amelia asked.

Pint handed Lily the paper and she gasped at the headline.

 **Vincent Morello, arrested; gang shot in police raid**

Lily read through the article as fast as she could, while Amelia read over her shoulder. The article described the police raid in Little Italy that took down an organized crime ring. Morello was taken into custody with a long list of charges. During the raid his two right-hand men, Nico and Bruno, as well as a handful of other Morello men, were shot dead.

"He's gone," said Lily, relief flooding through her body. A weight she never realized had been there was suddenly lifted off her shoulders. The man who had made her life miserable was going away. The men who had killed Race were dead.

Things were going to be okay.


	26. Epilogue

Racetrack was buried in a local cemetery, right next to his sister, Ellie Higgins. Every year on the anniversary of their deaths, a fresh bouquet of flowers is placed at their headstones.

Baby and Jack thrived in their new life in Santa Fe. Jack worked as a ranch hand for several years before he and Baby had saved up enough to buy their own land. They worked day and night, building their new home from the ground up. They raised cattle, pigs, and chickens. Jack tended to the animals and the land, and Baby tended the garden out behind their house. They were able to sustain themselves and their five children on the food they raised on the farm, trading it in the market for other goods as well.

Blondie and Snipeshooter never found Snipeshooter's parents in St. Louis. Since they both missed New York City so much, they worked in St. Louis until they saved enough money to move back to Manhattan.

Maggie and Skittery had two more children after Sofie. Skittery continued working in the distribution office and selling papers for the newsies.

Lily stayed in the apartment after Amelia married Spot. She quit being a newsie and got a job in the same shop as Amelia. Flint eventually got a job at the same docks that the North Brooklyn newsies always hung out at. There he was able to make a decent living for him and Lily, but still stay near the boys to look out for them. Flint proposed to Lily twice before she finally said yes. They continued to live in Brooklyn, where they had two kids: Ellie and Patrick.

Specs took over the Wakefield Textile Corporation following the death of Mr. Wakefield. During this time, factory conditions in the Wakefield factories vastly improved, resulting in lower revenue margins, but greater employee happiness and loyalty, and lower factory accidents and deaths. They never forgot where they came from, and always extended helping hands to the newsies, sponsoring Thanksgiving, Christmas, and Easter dinners, and providing warm clothes when winter hit. He and Penny lived in their apartment, raising their three children, Anthony, Martha, and Jack.

Amelia's mother died in 1912, leaving the Wakefield fortune to Specs and Amelia. Even after the inheritance came through, Amelia and Spot did not change their lifestyle. They stayed in their small, one-bedroom apartment in North Brooklyn. Instead they bought the Brooklyn Newsboys Lodging House from the Children's Aid Society. Mikey stayed on as caretaker of the house.

They bought two other houses – the Manhattan Newsboys Lodging House, and another house in Brooklyn that they renovated and turned into a Newsgirls Lodging House. Kid Blink and Lily were employed to manage each lodging house, respectively.

Due to Amelia's previous miscarriage, she was never able to have children. Though the family names of Wakefield and Conlon didn't live on through them, they lived on in the hearts of the hundreds of orphaned and runaway boys and girls that Spot and Amelia took in.


End file.
